


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry's been captured at the beginning of the summer and retrieved by the Order. But it's not Harry they've brought back...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

‘The Beginning’

.

.

White walls surrounded the room, as pristine as the day they were built. A strong antiseptic smell wafted passed his nose as he hurried down the aisle to the bed cordoned off at the end. The wonder boy was back.

Reaching the closed white curtains, he took a breath to steady himself against what he was about to see, and pulled back the curtain.

.

“Severus.”

He should have known the Headmaster would be here. Closing the curtain behind him, Severus nodded in the headmaster’s direction. 

“Albus.” He gestured towards the boy lying in the bed. “Well?” 

Albus sighed as he stood up from the armchair he had placed next to the bed.

“Poppy has patched him up to the best of her abilities. No scars shall remain to remind him of this ordeal.”

Severus almost felt himself sag in relief. The boy had been with the dark lord almost two weeks. There was no need for scars to remind him of the time. The memories would undoubtedly give him enough trouble. With that thought, Severus asked the question he was most interested in.

 “And what of his mind, Albus?” He held his breath waiting for an answer.

“Alas. That we cannot know until he wakes up.” A wizened old hand reached out to stroke the black hair off the pale forehead. Severus thought the child winced slightly as contact was made. 

Blue eyes gazed over half mooned spectacles down at the boy sleeping in the bed. 

“You’re worried.”

Albus smiled tiredly at him as he stood up a little straighter. 

“You know what they say, child. Hope for the best.”

“Expect the worst.” Severus finished for him, their gazes returning to the peaceful face of the child in front of them.

“Why don’t you rest for a while, Headmaster? I’ll stay with the boy.” Severus could see age catching up with the old man. 

“Thank you, Severus. You’ll let me know when he wakes up?”

“Of course.” The robes sweeping the floor was the only noise that penetrated the still night as Severus settled himself down next to the bed. 

.

The covers were pulled up to the boy’s chest; one arm underneath and one draped across him. His head was turned a little to the side, and if his eyes had been open, he would’ve been staring straight at his professor. There was a calm serene look on his face; a look Severus knew was only possible to achieve with the help of a potion. The matron had undoubtedly given the child some dreamless sleep to ward off any nightmares that would plague him tonight. 

Once again, Severus found his thoughts drifting to the boy’s sanity. Would his mind still be intact? Would he be the same cheeky brat as always or would the experience have left him as an empty shell, no recollection of the former personality that used to inhabit it? Severus shuddered at the thought. A sigh escaped his lips as he found himself sinking deeper into the chair.

He hoped the boy would wake up soon. This not-knowing was enough to drive anyone crazy. 

.

.

Severus sat waiting, watching for some sign of stirring.

A half hour…forty five minutes…an hour passed with nothing. 

Soon after that his silent glare was rewarded with a twitch of the boy’s legs which seemed to start a chain reaction. The arm that had originally been under the blankets found its way out, and now both rested across his torso. Once his head started to roll a bit from side to side as if fighting off the fatigue, Severus leaned forward in his chair. His elbows rested on the edge of the bed, his chin on steepled fingers. The boy was finally waking up. He got up for a moment, quietly summoning the matron from her office before returning to the same position. 

Madam Pomfrey hurried to stand next to him. She fidgeted a bit re-arranging a few potion vials on the bed side table. The clinking of the class seemed to do the trick. The eyes opened; his face towards the ceiling. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Potter.” 

Poppy fidgeted a bit more next to him. 

Slowly, slowly, the boy turned to face them. 

“Professor.”

Startling green met obsidian and Snape let go of the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Clarity showed through the emerald. Severus held his gaze for a bit longer, raising a hand to keep Poppy from pouncing on the child for another minute. Understanding what he was doing, she stepped back. Severus nodded his thanks and, pushing gently against the boys mind, he searched for a way in. He found a simple barrier blocking his entrance and set to work breaking it down. Severus met no resistance. When he was halfway through he felt a cold wind pass by, making the hair on his neck stand up. 

He felt something like the tendrils of a vine whipping around him. Severus stopped what he was doing and silently stepped back. The cold air strengthened, and Severus recognized an attempt to block him. A smirk crossed his lips. Potter had never learnt how to occlude. It was a feeble attempt to get rid of him. Nonetheless, knowing better than to try and force his way in after what the boy had been through, Severus retreated slightly and tried another approach. 

‘Show me. Show me that you are here.’

The air around him tingled again. Soon it was rushing past him forcefully, vines grabbing at his body, pulling him back. Severus fought, pulling against the unseen force. 

It was futile. He found himself back in the chair, emerald orbs staring straight at him. 

The boy had managed to throw him out. He had occluded. Surprise flitted across Severus’ features as he watched the boy blink a few times

“Potter, how did you—“ The boy cut him off.

“You underestimate me, sir.”

Severus stood up from his chair and headed to the door. He would allow Poppy to fuss over the boy, shoving potions down his throat as she checked him over. 

This made no sense to him. Potter couldn’t have learned Occlumency, not on his own, and Severus certainly hadn’t taught him. He needed to talk to the headmaster. 

Severus was just about to close the curtain when Potter called out to him.

 “Professor.”

.

Severus turned to look back at the bed. The boy was staring at him with such intensity that Severus was frozen to the spot. There was something off here. The boy’s eyes blazed as he addressed him. 

“I’m capable of a lot more than you know.” 

Severus could have sworn that he saw red tinting the edges. He shook his head, clearing it, and when his gaze returned to the child, Potter’s eyes were closed. Severus closed the curtain behind him and headed quickly to the door. Unable to shake the feeling that he had just been threatened, he didn’t look back as he glided up the aisle.

He _really_ needed to speak with Albus.

.

.

The soft clinking of silverware on china was the only sound that filled the room as the two men sat in front of a roaring fire. Occasionally a sigh would escape from the older of the two as they quietly stirred their tea. 

A few more minutes passed before either of them spoke. 

“Are you certain?

“Yes, Albus, quite. The boy pushed me out.”

Albus stayed quiet a few more minutes before he stood up, placing his teacup on the table in front of them.  

“I know you never resumed teaching him despite my request, but it is apparent that you did a better job than you believe.”

“Albus, I did not teach him this.” 

“Did he occlude properly?”

“Yes. But—“ 

“Then that’s it! Harry has learned how to occlude, and I for one, am very pleased.” 

The headmaster clasped his hands together in delight. This was one less thing for him to worry about. Severus stood up, unwilling to upset the ancient wizard, but unable to leave matters as they stood.

“Listen to me. I did not teach the boy, Albus, and yet he has learned. Does that not seem strange to you?” 

“Oh, Severus, why must you always be such a naysayer? The boy obviously has some natural talent.” 

Severus scoffed at the idea. The boy had some talents, but Occlumency was not one of them. Yet the headmaster refused to see the truth. 

Severus returned to the attack. “The boy should have been incapable of blocking me. Even before these past two weeks, he would have been unable to resist me. Two weeks with the Dark Lord does not make a person stronger.”

“Then how, Severus? How was Harry able to push you out?”

“Can you not see it, Albus? I do not believe this ability is intuitive to Potter, or we would not have had such difficulties when he studied with me. Someone else has taught the boy, and taught him well, loath though I am to admit it. But you and I are only two of the three known Master Occlumens in the world.” 

The headmaster seemed to finally reach the same conclusion as Severus and he began to pace the small office. Severus placed his own teacup down on the table and turned to retire to his chambers for the night. 

 “Severus.”

“Yes headmaster?”

“If it is true, I will need you to help him. Harry’s defenses will need to be strengthened.” 

There was no use arguing. “Of course. Goodnight, Albus.” Severus turned and headed out to the spiral staircase. Reaching the top, he heard a soft whisper.

“I do not like this. I do not like this at all.”

.

.


	2. O Villain, Villain, Smiling, Damned Villain!

‘O Villain, Villain, Smiling, Damned Villain!’

.

.

Donning a pair of fresh robes, Severus made his way down to the hospital wing. Noises led him in the right direction. Apparently, Potter had visitors, but Poppy wasn’t allowing them inside. He spotted Granger among the group waiting in the hallway, along with quite a few Weasleys. Lupin was there too, as well as a few other members of the Order. 

Making his way past everyone, Severus dipped his head in greeting towards the mangy old wolf. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked more worn out than usual. Come to think of it, most of the group assembled looked the same. Apparently nobody had gotten much rest while they waited anxiously to see if Potter would return safely. Severus continued down the aisle, stopping only when he was ambushed by the boy’s friends. 

.

“Please, Professor—“

“Sir, they won’t let us see him—“

“Tell us what’s going on!” 

Severus ignored the children and swept past them, reaching the white curtains where Albus stood waiting.

“Good morning, Severus.” Professor McGonagall stood with him.   
  


“Minerva.” Turning to Albus, he motioned towards the teenagers that stood around, looking huffy. “Why are they out here?” 

Minerva answered for the headmaster. “They’re waiting to see Potter.”

“I know that. I meant why out here, why are they not with Potter?” 

This time Albus answered. “Poppy apparently refused to let them in.” 

Severus felt his insides churn, remembering their conversation from last night.

“Did something happen, Albus?” 

“Not that I know of.”  Shaking his head, the headmaster turned and slipped behind the curtain, Severus and Minerva following. __

The mutterings of the crowd seemed to be drowned out as the curtain closed behind them. Poppy was fluttering around the boy, waving her wand. 

.

“Good morning, Professors.”

Startled, Severus glanced down at the boy. He hadn’t expected him to be awake. 

“Hello, Harry. What are you doing up so early?” Albus moved closer to the bed and gently reached out, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Severus was sure he saw the boy flinch. He looked to Minerva to see if she noticed anything, but her face held only a look of concern and pity. 

“I’ve been up for ages.”

“Mr. Potter here refused to take his sleeping potion last night. He insisted that he didn’t need it,” Poppy scolded. 

Albus chuckled as Harry grinned sheepishly in the matron’s direction. She smiled back at the boy and continued waving her wand, checking him over.  

“I don’t see any harm in that.” Minerva added her two cents and Albus nodded as well. 

“True, true. As long as you are following the rest of Madam Pomfrey’s orders.”  

Poppy huffed at the headmaster, clearly disagreeing. 

“Thank you.” If Severus didn’t know better, he would have sworn that Potter was avoiding the headmasters gaze. “If I may ask, what are _you_ doing here so early, sir?”  

“Checking on you, dear boy. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m alright.” Potter’s eyes seemed to be flitting everywhere in the room except for the area around the headmaster. Severus was sure of it now. Dumbledore seemed to have caught on as well and quickly glanced at Severus, his eyes clouded over with worry. He looked up at the matron, seeing if she had anything to add. 

“The fractures and bruises have been healed. He’ll be stiff a while longer, but other than that, he’s fine. No lasting damage this time.” 

Harry looked up at her, gratitude etched on his features. “Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

“It’s no trouble, dear. Just watch out for yourself.” A smile flitted across her face as she handed him a potions vial. He glanced at it warily. “A nutritive potion. I don’t think you’ll be handling food very well just yet.” 

Harry nodded and took the bottle from her hand, downing it quickly. Madam Pomfrey took the empty vial from him and gently smoothed the hair back from his forehead. 

“Rest now, Mr. Potter. I’ll come back to check on you in a bit.” He nodded and lay quietly back on the pillows. The matron turned to leave the curtained area, motioning to the other three to follow her. Harry was asleep before the curtain was pulled closed behind them. 

.

“Just a nutritive potion?” 

Poppy blushed as Severus raised an eyebrow in her direction. “A sleeping potion might have found its way in there.” 

Severus felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. The matron always made sure to get her way. 

“Don’t you think he’ll realize?” Minerva asked.

“He needs to rest. After Severus left last night, it took Harry ages to fall back asleep and when he finally did, he was tossing and turning the whole night. I don’t understand why he refuses to take the potion.” 

The door to the office closed as the four of them filed into Poppy’s office. The air tingled as a simple silencing spell was cast. The noise from out in the ward disappeared, reminding Severus that Poppy had forbidden the children to see Potter. Albus seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him and, as they settled themselves in chairs around the room, asked Poppy, “What happened last night?”

Poppy looked up at them, confused. “What do you mean?” 

“With Harry.” 

“Nothing happened.” It was their turn to look confused.

“Then why are you keeping Potter’s friends from seeing him?”

“You’ll have to ask the boy. He asked me to keep them away.” 

Severus and Albus exchanged a quick look. Keep his friends away? That made no sense. They were his lifeline; nothing should prevent him from wanting to see them. This information didn’t bode well. 

Minerva caught on to the silent conversation passing between the two.

“Albus? What’s going on?”

“There’s something wrong with Harry, isn’t there?” Poppy glanced back and forth between the headmaster and Snape. 

Albus tilted his head in Severus’ direction, motioning him to go to the boy. Severus quickly followed the silent instruction and swept out of the room.  

“I do not know, Poppy. I have some concerns…” 

“What sort of concerns?” 

“Severus thinks someone might be trying to influence Harry’s mind.” 

Minerva rejoined the conversation. “Someone meaning You-know-who.”

Dumbledore nodded gravely. “We cannot know for sure, but yes. We fear that Voldemort may now hold some sway over Harry.” 

.

Silence fell among them, as they waited. After a few minutes Severus came back into the room. He glanced around. The two witches looked ready to pounce on him. Albus stood back slightly, worry etched into his features as he waited to hear the outcome. 

 “He was unable to block me at all.” A sigh of relief escaped the old man.

“Do you think we were wrong?”

“I do not know. He definitely pushed me out last night.”

“You think he just let you in today?”

“No. Potter did try to block it, but he couldn’t. Last night the boy made a conscious effort to push me out. The fact that he didn’t today means nothing.”

“And you found nothing?” 

Severus shook his head. “Nothing that shows any form of manipulation. There was a struggle going on. Whether it was against another power or just his pathetic attempt to get rid of me, I couldn’t tell.”

“What are you going to do, Albus? The proper precautions must be taken.”

“I doubt the boy will be very compliant.”

“Harry would never disobey an order from you, headmaster.”

Albus interrupted. “If Severus is right, it won’t be Harry who has to cooperate.”

“You really think the Dark Lord is in his mind?” 

Albus shook his head. “At the moment, there is no proof, but I fear it. The child is weak – he must be after his ordeal. If Voldemort has managed to find even the smallest crack in Harry’s defenses, he will have no trouble latching on.”

A small alarm sounded throughout the office. Poppy jumped up from where she had settled herself behind her desk and headed out of the room. The curtains around Harry’s bed were pulled wide open, the boy standing, panting next to his bed. His face was pale and covered with a sheen of sweat. The Order members had already left, but Harry’s friends remained behind. Hermione Granger stood still and silent while Ginny and Ron shared heated whispers.

“What is going on out here?” Madam Pomfrey rushed forward. “Mr. Potter, get back into that bed. Now.” Harry made no move to listen, barely glancing at her. Choosing to let him be for the moment, Poppy turned back to face the other children. 

“I thought I told you to stay out of here?” Madam Pomfrey herded them out of the ward.

“We were just so worried. We only wanted to see that Harry was alright,” Ginny pleaded.

Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at them. “I told you, Mr. Potter is fine. When I give an order, I expect it to be followed. Is that understood?” she glanced behind her. Harry was leaning against the edge of the mattress, breathing heavily. “Now what happened?”

Hermione answered her. “He just got so worked up when he saw us. We didn’t even have a chance to say anything to him.”

Ron snorted loudly. “He called you a mudblood!”

“ _Ron_...” 

“Don’t defend him, Hermione!” 

“Ronald! Harry’s been through a horrible ordeal. He’s not in his right mind.” 

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “That’s very kind of you, Miss Granger. He has indeed been through a lot and should not be condemned for his actions. In addition, he is currently under the influence of several potions which are likely to cause confusion and disorientation.” Hermione sent a knowing look in Ron’s direction. “However, next time you visit, I’m sure you will receive an apology from Mr. Potter.”

“When can we see him again?” Ginny piped up. 

“After today, I’m not sure Mr. Potter will be up for much company. We will let you know when it is advisable for you to visit.” With that she closed the door on them. 

.

“Mr. Potter.” She practically stormed up the aisle to his bed. He didn’t acknowledge the nurse even when she placed a hand on his shoulder. His grip on the mattress tightened as she gently tried to turn him around. She pulled on his arms, trying to release the tension. “Come on, let go. That’s it.” Slowly the fingers flexed, letting go of the bedding. 

Poppy gently coaxed him onto the bed as Minerva, Severus, and Albus came out of her office. She pulled the cover up over the boy and fluffed his pillows behind his head, allowing him to lean back against them. 

As soon as he was settled, Poppy moved over to join the three others behind the partition.

“What happened?”

“The alarm was to let me know if Harry was out of bed. His friends snuck in to visit him.”  Poppy kept her gaze fixed on Severus as she explained.  “He apparently called Miss Granger a ‘mudblood’.”

“Harry would never say that!” McGonagall gasped.

“I think we’ve just established the fact that Harry is not himself right now, Minerva.”  

“Headmaster?”

Another sigh escaped the old man as all eyes turned to him. “I think for right now, we should transfer him to Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin can watch him and there’s no reason for the poor boy to be cooped up in the castle during the summer.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Skepticism crept into Poppy’s voice. “What if Severus is right and You-Know-Who has—“ 

Albus held up a commanding hand. “Let there be no more talk of it for now. Until we have proof of anything untoward, I do not want it mentioned.” He raised an eyebrow at the other three, demanding their compliance. 

Reluctantly, each agreed. 

“Good. I will contact Remus to let him know that Harry will be coming, the Weasleys as well. Molly and Arthur can help out until Remus has had time to recover from the recent full moon, and it will be good for Harry to be around his friends.” 

.

.


	3. Non Semper Erit Aestas

 ‘Non Semper Erit Aestas’

It was a few days later that Severus was called to Grimmauld Place. He had had a restless night, and receiving a fire-call from headquarters that early in the morning was not how Severus wanted to start the day. He was just sitting down with the morning paper when the fireplace flared, requesting that he come. 

As he stepped out of the diminishing green flames, Severus found himself surrounded by complete chaos. 

No, not chaos. Children. Severus hated children. Particularly those with red hair. 

“Out of my way, Weasleys!” 

“Greasy git,” Ron muttered under his breath as Severus glided through the crowd. 

Hermione elbowed him painfully in the ribs. “Ow! What was that for, `Mione?”

“He’s a _professor,_ Ron.”

“So? It’s not like he heard me.” 

“I hear everything, Weasley. However I have better things to do during my summer than chastise someone else’s irritating spawn.” 

Ron just shrugged at the patronizing look Hermione threw him as Severus slipped out of sight. 

“What? It’s not my fault the guy’s a jerk.” 

“Ronald! Shut up!” 

Stupid children.

Severus continued through the house until he reached the kitchen. Lupin was seated at the head of the table. Potter sat next to him, a bowl of porridge and a piece of toast in front of him. 

Albus and Poppy were there as well, standing at the opposite end of the room.  Severus made his way over to them. 

 “Why are Potter’s friends all stuffed into the library? Why are they not here with him?”

“Poppy thought it was prudent that we saw him first, Severus.” 

“Did something happen?”

The medi-witch explained. “Remus summoned me earlier. Harry had a rough night, and after Albus shared his concerns with me, I thought it might not be the best thing to have his friends fluttering around him until we know for certain what is going on.” 

Severus nodded in agreement. He glanced over at the boy. He wasn’t eating the food, just pushing the porridge around. Looking closer at his face, Severus saw dark smudges under his eyes, giving the illusion of recently healed bruises. Severus sat down at the table on the other side of Lupin. 

The boy was exhausted. He looked like he was about to fall straight into his bowl.

“When was the last time you slept, Potter?” 

Regardless of how horrible the rest of him looked, Potter’s eyes still shone strongly as they snapped up to look at him. 

“Excuse me?”

“Sleep, Potter. When was the last time?”

“Monday.” Potter looked back down at his untouched food. 

Severus glanced up. “It is only Tuesday. Why is he so exhausted?” 

Lupin looked like he was about to lay a hand on his arm, but decided against it. Smart move. “ _Last_ Monday, Severus.” 

He stood up and returned to Poppy and Albus. “If the boy is incapable of sleeping through the night on his own, why have you not given him a sleeping potion?” 

“He refused to take it, just like before. I don’t know why he is being so stubborn.”

“Humph. Just like his father.” Severus whirled around as Harry let out a laugh. “Something amusing?”

“No.” he let out another small chuckle before standing up and heading out of the room.

“Harry! Come back. You didn’t eat anything.” 

Potter ignored Lupin and kept walking. 

“Great, Severus! I finally got him to come downstairs and you drive him back to his room. Just perfect!”

“Oh calm down, Lupin. I’m sure he’ll come back down soon.” 

But he didn’t. The four of them waited a half hour before Albus decided it was time to go up to him. Not that everyone should go up, of course, just Severus. It was to be his punishment. 

All right, maybe not. Albus had wanted him to try and assess the boy again. 

“Potter.” He rapped sharply on the door. “Potter, open up.” No one answered him, but Severus had expected that. What he hadn’t expected was to find Potter sprawled unconscious on the floor of his room when Severus rushed in, intending to intimidate. He stopped short as he saw the figure laying there. _Shit._

“Poppy!”

He knelt next to the boy and gently rolled him onto his back. His face was covered with a sheen of sweat and he was cold to the touch. Severus reached out placing two fingers against his neck. The pulse was thready and weak, but it was a pulse. Thank God. Albus wasn’t going to kill him. He was about to let out a sigh of relief when a hand reached out and grabbed his robes, pulling him down. 

“Dammit, Potter!” He hadn’t seen the boy open his eyes. “What happened?” 

The boy didn’t say anything, just tightened his hold until Severus’ robes were twisted in a death grip. Severus reached to try and release the boy’s clenched fingers, but Potter’s other hand reached out, joining the other that was entwined in the black fabric.

“Potter, what—“ 

Desperation shone out of the green eyes. “Please…” It came out in a strangled whisper. His whole body shook as he pulled on the robes. Severus couldn’t get him off. The harder he strained, the harder Potter held on. 

“Poppy! Now!” 

Suddenly the boy went slack and Severus fell back from the unexpected release. As he stared, the boy started to shake. Severus didn’t know what to do. Footsteps thundered on the stairs as the convulsions reached their peak and then, suddenly, stopped. Once again, Potter stared up at him.

Severus hissed at him. “ _What_ _the hell_ _was_ _that,_ Potter? What is wrong with you?”

Potter didn’t answer him and by that time Lupin, Poppy and Albus had rushed into the room.

“What is it? What happened?”

“I found Potter unconscious.” Severus pulled himself up from the floor. Potter was attempting the same thing. Poppy was trying to keep him down, but the boy was fighting her. 

“Harry?”

“It was nothing, Remus. I was tired. I just didn’t make it to the bed on time.” He brushed off Poppy’s wandering hands. “I’m fine.” 

“Yes, Potter, just ` _fine_ `. And I’ll bet it’s quite common that people who are ` _fine_ ` just fall to the floor and start convulsing.” 

“Harry, you had a seizure?” 

“Yes, Poppy, he did.” 

“No, I didn’t!” Harry had managed to push the nurse off long enough to jump up and head for the door. Severus looked at him warily. The boy didn’t even sway on his feet. He quickly went through what had just happened. A horrible thought passed through his head. 

“Then what do you call thrashing about on the floor like you were possessed?”

“Severus…” Albus’ tone had a bit of a warning to it. 

Harry paused on his way out and let out a small chuckle. He turned around and made his way to stand directly in front of Snape. “Is that it then? You think I’m possessed?” he continued, now laughing openly. 

Severus looked away from the boy and instead met the worried gaze of the headmaster. He received a silent nod instructing him what to do.  “Yes.” 

The boy had barely a second’s warning before Severus grabbed his arms and glared straight into his eyes. The laughter died on his lips as Severus crashed into his mind. 

They stood like that for a long time. When Harry’s legs started to buckle under the weight of the attack, Albus reached out and laid a hand on Severus’ shoulder. Severus ignored him. He would figure this out. He was close, so close. Just a little further…

.

.

 

 Non simper erit aestas= ‘It will not always be summer’. It’s a Latin Proverb meaning “Be prepared for hard times.”

_  
_


	4. Vir Sapit Qui Pauca Loquitur

‘ **Vir Sapit Qui Pauca Loquitur** _’  
_.

.

.

Severus was thrown back violently into his own mind. He let go of Potter and clutched his head, hissing in pain. Lupin and Poppy rushed forward to catch the boy as he fell. Severus had been the only thing holding him up.

Harry let out a groan as he tried to get his legs to work.

“What is it? Talk to me, Harry!” Remus exclaimed.

Harry glanced weakly up at Severus and Albus. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

.

.

Remus stared solemnly into his cup. Poppy had exiled all of them to the kitchen after Harry had been settled back in bed. Severus and Albus had gone into the study while Remus heated water for tea. He enjoyed the simplicity of doing certain things the Muggle way. When the water had finished boiling, he took the cups into the study for the other two. Handing them the tea, little snippets of their conversation filtered through his consciousness.

“You yourself admit that you found nothing definite, Severus. No clear proof.”

“Albus, I’m telling you something’s off!”

“We already knew Harry knows how to occlude. That is nothing to be alarmed about.”

“Then explain his attitude.”

“Depression and anger, Severus. I believe you are familiar with it.”

Severus ignored the jab at his past. “Why are you so afraid to believe me?”

“Forgive me, Severus, but I will not cause that child any more grief! And if you are wrong and I take action, the consequences could be destructive.”

“And if I am right?”

.

Remus returned to the kitchen, ignoring the rest of their conversation. He didn’t really understand what was going through either wizard’s head. He understood that Severus thought the Dark Lord was in Harry’s mind, given his behavior and newfound ability at Occlumency, but why Albus was being so dismissive about it?

He remembered the aftermath of that night at the Department of Mysteries, when Albus had explained his fear of Voldemort using Harry as a conduit to spy on him. Maybe he was still afraid; he didn’t want to give the maniac an incentive to try anything.

Albus would do what he thought was best. In the meantime, all there was for Remus to do was take care of Harry. Make sure he was okay.

Just then, Poppy entered the kitchen with Severus and Albus close behind her. She swept into the room, an air of frustration surrounding her. Remus’ cup shook as she slammed a small potions vial down on the table.

“That boy!”

“What is it, Poppy?” Remus poured another cup from the kettle.

She looked up gratefully at Remus as he placed the tea in front of her. “His magical energy stores are almost completely depleted.” She glared at Severus. “No thanks to that little stunt you pulled back there.”

“I was doing my job.”

“Well so am I, and _mine_ consists of keeping that boy alive which I can’t do if you attack him whenever you feel like it. I’m surprised you didn’t feel that back-wash. Harry was practically unconscious when I examined him.”

“I didn’t _attack_ him, I was checking his mind.” Severus retorted.

“You can call it whatever you like, but the result was that you nearly knocked him out,” Poppy huffed. “And now he’s refused to take a sleeping potion. Again!”

“Why does he keep refusing it?”

“I don’t know, Albus. He gave me some excuse about nightmares so I offered him some Dreamless Sleep and then he came up with some cock and bull story about how he doesn’t want to become addicted. As if I would let that happen!”

“Foolish child.” Severus muttered under his breath.

Remus glared at him before turning back to face the mediwitch. “What can I do, Poppy?”

“Nothing I’m afraid. Harry’s asleep for the moment and he is staying that way for a good few hours.”

“How did you—“

“An energy restorative apparently packs quite the punch, especially when you mix in a sleeping potion.” Poppy didn’t even bother to look ashamed at the fact that this was the second time she had deliberately drugged Harry. “No patient is going to tell me ‘no’ when I suggest something. That boy needs to sleep. I don’t care what he says. But it is going to be harder to trick him like this in the future.”

Albus sighed. “I need to get back to Hogwarts to check on a few things. Remus, you’ll be fine on your own with him?”

“Yes, Albus.”

“Very good. If the situation changes, we might transfer Harry back to Hogwarts. Severus, will you stay for a while?”

Severus nodded in compliance.

Albus turned back to Remus, a stern look on his face. “If something happens, I want you to call me right away.” Remus nodded. Maybe Albus wasn’t being so dismissive after all.

.

.

The boy was still asleep a few hours later when Severus checked on him. He had spent the afternoon working in the downstairs lab. It was early evening when Lupin stuck his head in and asked him to watch Potter while he took a rest.

Poppy had opened the windows to let in some fresh air, and the summer night chill had cooled off the room. Severus sat himself into a chair in the corner as he watched the boy. Regardless of the potion, Potter was growing increasingly restless. A strong gust of wind blew through the room and Severus found himself shivering. He got up, intending to close the window. The temperature seemed to drop the closer he got to the bed, and as he approached, the boy stilled as if he sensed Severus’ presence.

“Potter?” Severus whispered, checking if he was still asleep. There was no answer. Severus took a moment to study him. Black messy hair stood out starkly against the paleness of the skin. The discoloration around Potters’ eyes seemed more prominent without the startling green gaze suppressing it. The boy shifted again and the covers fell to the floor.

He bent down to lift the blanket up. Before replacing it, Severus took in the sight of the emaciated body. There was hardly any meat on the boy, just skin and bones. The captivity had taken its toll. Severus placed the blanket back over the boy and moved back to his chair in the corner.

He turned when he heard the door creak open. Remus stood in the doorway.

“Rested enough, Lupin? It’s been less than an hour.”

Remus pushed himself off the door jamb and approached the bed. One hand was in his pocket and the other ran through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. “Too worried to sleep.”

Severus nodded his understanding. Potter was once again moving restlessly about on the bed. The mattress creaked as Remus lowered himself on it. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached out to touch Harry’s fidgety body. The boy seemed to grow more agitated for a moment before stilling almost automatically.

Remus began to run his hand in a circular motion against his leg. Instead of being soothed by the motion, Remus could feel Harry tense up. He removed his hand and Harry’s body relaxed once again.

Severus remained quiet as he stood up from his spot in the corner. If Lupin was going to get all maudlin over the boy now, he wanted no part in it. He turned back only to say good night.

.

.

Remus looked up as he heard the door click shut and the room was bathed in darkness. The streetlamp outside provided the only source of light once the potions master left.

He stared down at the boy in the bed. His thoughts strayed to that night two weeks ago when he had heard the news that Harry was back.

Dumbledore had forbidden him to help with the rescue. Albus ignored his pleas and left, saying only that it would do no good for Harry to lose someone else again so quickly.

The comment had sobered Remus up almost instantaneously, and he hurriedly flooed to Hogwarts to wait for their return.

He could not begin to describe how he felt during those few hours. It was almost as insufferable as the last three weeks had been.

From that first night when the urgent meeting of the Order was called, informing them of the attack on Privet Drive and Harry’s disappearance, until the moment when Harry returned, his life was spent in torment. Visions plagued him of his best friends yelling at him for not taking care of their child, Sirius falling through the veil over and over; and Harry, bloodied and bruised, staring at him through dull eyes as he took his last breath…

Then the news had come: Harry was on his way back. He was battered and torn, but he was alive, and Remus promised that he would do everything in his power to make sure the boy came to no more harm. He swore it.

Now it was all falling apart. Harry was hurting and there seemed to be nothing Remus could do about it.

Letting out another sigh, Remus stood up and followed the path out of the room that Severus had taken earlier. He caught up with him in the living room.

.

“What’s wrong with Harry?”

Severus halted as he was about to throw the green powder into the flames. “I’m sorry?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I only have my suspicions.”

“They must be pretty strong suspicions if you’re arguing with Albus over them.”

“They are.”

“Then why isn’t anything being done?”

“Albus worries the Dark Lord might decide to use Potter as a channel but he’s so blinded by that fear he can’t see he already is.”

“Then why don’t we do something about it?”

“I can do nothing without the Headmaster’s consent. Today’s events have helped convince him. I believe he is starting to take certain precautions.”

“Precautions?”

Severus nodded. “He intends to bring the boy back to the school. It will be safer to deal with him there.”

_._

_._

_**Vir Sapit Qui Pauca Loquitur** _ _= that man is wise who talks little, otherwise meaning ‘know when to hold your tongue’._


	5. But There's More In Me Than Thou Understand'st

**But There's More In Me Than Thou Understand'st**

.

.

.

The next morning, Remus woke early from the deep sleep he had finally fallen into and made his way into the kitchen. Minutes later, Molly Weasley came into the room, followed shortly by her husband.

“Morning, Remus.” He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Remus as Molly started on breakfast.

“Arthur.” Remus allowed a small smile to grace his features. The three of them began to engage in idle chit-chat as, one by one, the rest of the Weasley brood and Hermione entered the kitchen. The conversation became more animated as the minutes flew by and coffee kicked in. Occasionally Remus caught himself glancing towards the staircase. He had hoped to see Harry coming down the stairs intending to join them for breakfast but the only sight that met him was the dust particles settling from where his feet had disturbed them.

_Wishful thinking._

Molly seemed to be able to read his mind and placed a comforting hand on his arm, squeezing gently. “Don’t fret, Remus. He’ll be back to his old self in no time. I’m sure of it.”

“I know, Molly.” He sent a smile her way. “I’m sure as well. I just hope it’s sooner rather than later.” Molly gave his arm another small squeeze.

.

“I don’t care how well they did in the last season, the Cannons are terrible.” Ron was being taunted by the twins for defending his favorite Quidditch team.

“At least their seeker managed to catch the snitch this time.”

“Yeah, because it smacked him in the head!”

“That’s not true!” Ron slammed his fist down on the table.

“It’s a miracle their beaters can tell the bludgers from their own teammates!”

.

Remus chuckled softly at their antics. On his other side, Hermione and Arthur were engaged in a heated debate about using Muggle devices at Hogwarts. Hermione was currently arguing the negative aspects of having a television set in the common rooms.

“It’s hard enough to get your school work done when you’ve got some 30 odd people walking around. Add a TV and you’d never—Harry!”

Remus’ head shot up. Sure enough, Harry was standing in the doorway. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere else at the moment, but he was there. Remus opened his mouth to say something but Molly cut him off.

“Harry, dear! Why don’t you come and sit with us? Have a spot of breakfast.” Harry glanced at her and slowly made his way over to the table.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Molly shoved the twins down a few seats, placing Harry in their stead, across from Remus. An overly full plate of eggs and bacon was put down in front of him. “Tuck in, dear.”

Harry glanced at the plate, reached for a fork, and began eating voraciously.

Remus leaned over the table. “It’s good to see you’ve got your appetite back.”

Harry paused for barely a moment to answer before continuing to eat. “Yeah, well, I’m a growing boy, aren’t I?” Forkful after forkful made its way into his mouth. In a matter of minutes the plate was empty.

“I guess this means you’re feeling better.”

His plate was refilled and Harry once more began eating with gusto. “I’m fine.”

Remus was beginning to get nauseous at how fast the boy was consuming his food.

“Slow down, kiddo.” Harry just kept eating. “You’re going to make yourself sick.” There was a moment in which Harry seemed to think about that before he sped up again.

“Harry…” Molly placed her cup down and glanced at her husband. Arthur caught the silent hint and began shepherding his children and Hermione out of the room.

“But Dad—“

“Not now, Ron. You kids can spend time with Harry later.”

.

Remus stood up and made his way around to the other side of the table as the last child left the room. Harry had grabbed the serving plate and was currently refilling his plate for the third time.

“Harry, stop eating.” Remus quickly grabbed the fork away. This was getting ridiculous. The boy was eating like he hadn’t seen food in months and Remus really did not want it all to come back up in the next few minutes.

Harry glanced at him and Remus noticed a hint of defiance in his eyes. Without taking his eyes off of Remus’ face, Harry began using his fingers to spoon the food into his mouth, taunting him almost. Remus reached out to pull the plate away as he watched in astonishment. Harry lashed out and grabbed the plate back, smacking Remus across the face.

“Harry!” Molly exclaimed. “What’s gotten into you?” At that point Harry was using both hands to shovel the eggs into his mouth. She reached across the table to pull the plate away as Remus regained his bearings. As Harry made a move to leap across the table at Molly, Remus grabbed him. He held tight as Harry fought him.

.

“Let me go!”

“Harry, calm down!” He kicked and snarled as Remus twisted with him in his arms. Remus couldn’t believe it. All this over a plate of eggs. Or three plates. “You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep eating like that!”

Harry made one final lunge and almost made it free before he suddenly stopped. Molly looked at him worriedly.

“Remus…”

.

Remus took advantage of the moment of stillness and turned Harry to face him. The boy had a slight queasy look to him. That was all the warning Remus had before Harry began to retch. Every single egg and piece of bacon that had been consumed in the last few minutes found its way back out.

Remus half-dragged half-carried Harry over to the counter, allowing him to lean over the sink as his stomach continued to heave. His body was fairly convulsing with the power behind each thrust.

“Molly, can you get a stomach calming potion?” Remus glanced over his shoulder. One arm was wrapped around Harry’s waist holding him up as his legs had buckled under him. The other held his forehead making sure his face didn’t end up in the mess forming in the sink.

Molly nodded fervently. “Of course.”

Remus uttered a quick thank you as she rushed out of the room. Harry bucked once more, vomiting the last of his breakfast. With nothing left to sick up, his body began to dry heave.

“Oh, Harry…”

.

Eventually his body relaxed against Remus. Soft cries rose from the back of his throat as Remus slowly lowered the both of them to the floor, unable to hold Harry’s weight anymore.

“Shhh… it’s all right, everything’s all right...it’s over now.” Quietly summoning a wet washcloth, Remus gently wiped the tears and sweat from Harry’s face. Molly came hurrying back into the room. She knelt down next to them on the floor and soothingly brushed a few of the hairs away that plastered themselves to Harry’s forehead.

“I had to call Poppy for the potion. We’ve none here. She’s sending some over as soon as it’s ready. Severus is refilling the school stocks.”

Remus nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Molly.” Harry shifted in his arms. He had stopped crying and was quietly whimpering. Remus rocked a little, hoping it would sooth him a bit more.

.

“Remus?” Harry spoke, his voice a notch above a whisper.

“Yes, Harry?”

“I’m sorry…”

Remus let out a heavy sigh. “Don’t worry about it, pup, but what on earth were you thinking? You were acting like a wild person.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He hesitated. A sob escaped.

“It’s all right, just listen to us next time, ‘kay?” Harry nodded. He turned his head towards Molly as he apologized to her as well.

She smiled at him and grabbed his chin in an affectionate hold. “Don’t you worry yourself over it, sweetheart. Remember that we just want what’s best for you.”

“I will.” He leaned forward. Remus grasped his upper arm and held him steady as he stood.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“I’m a bit nauseous still, but I don’t think I’m going to sick up again.”

“I don’t think you have anything left. Come, let’s go to the den. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey has sent over that potion for you. We don’t want an encore come lunchtime.”

A blush crept up Harry’s neck as the two of them made their way out of the kitchen. Molly stayed behind to clean up the mess, waving Remus off when he said he’d take care of it.

.

By the time they made their way into the den, the stomach calming draught was indeed waiting for them. Along with the person who delivered it.

“Good morning Severus.” Remus motioned for Harry to lie down on the couch as he greeted the potions master.

“Lupin. The matron asked that I make this and bring it over. She was quite insistent.” He held out the tiny bottle. Lupin took it gratefully and gave it to the boy who downed it quickly. Relief spread over his features and he relaxed into the cushions.

“Thank you very much, Severus.”

Nodding his head in acceptance of the gratitude, Severus asked “Might I inquire as to what was so urgent?”

“Not urgent so much as imperative.” Lupin pulled the coverlet that was thrown over the back of the couch and draped it over Harry, whispering that he should just rest. A barely perceptible nod showed he had heard him.

Severus scanned the pale boy lying on the sofa and then looked back at Lupin for a continuation. The wolf stood up from the couch and came to stand next to him. “Just a case of too much too soon.” Making eye contact, Severus was quickly able to replay the events of that morning, raising an eyebrow as he finished.

“Indeed.”

Not eating one day and stuffing his face the next, it was no wonder the boy had made himself sick. But it was the utter insubordination Potter had shown Lupin that interested him.

Something squirmed in the back of his mind as he followed Lupin out of the room, closing the door behind them. That look on Potter’s face…

It wasn’t just the look that has Severus bothered. It was the boy’s entire mannerism. He was being reticent and audacious at the same time. As if he had something he needed to prove. But Severus couldn’t tell what. Something had changed with the boy from the moment he had been brought back. First the Occlumency. Now this. Not to mention the scene from the other day.

A voice in the back of his head nagged at him.

_You know what it is._

Could it be though, could the boy really be possessed? The headmaster would most likely thrash him if he brought it up again, regardless of the measures he was taking at this very moment.

.

Molly Weasley was bustling around the kitchen still cleaning up from breakfast. Lupin was sitting at the table, nursing his cup of tea. Severus held his own, courtesy of the woman as well.

Molly finished up and turned to Remus. “I’ll go check on Harry for you.”

“Would you, Molly? Thank you.” Once she had retreated from the room, Severus looked over at Remus.

“Have you notified the headmaster yet?”

“No. I probably should do that now.”

Severus nodded and stood to follow him out of the room, back to the fireplace. Molly was walking towards them.

.

“Harry’s not in the living room. I checked the den as well and he’s not there either.”

“He’s probably gone back to his room to—“

A shrill shout broke through the air. Severus and Remus exchanged a swift apprehensive look before they both pulled out their wands and sprinted towards the staircase.

“What is it? What’s going on?” Remus asked, out of breath from their run. A pack had formed outside the upper level bathroom. There was a sharp tangy smell permeating the area.

“That’s blood.” Remus urgently whispered to Severus. Pushing the children out of their way, they entered the bathroom.

Blood was splattered in all directions across the porcelain tiles. Someone had tried writing something on the mirror above the sink. It reminded Severus eerily of three years ago.

“HEL—“

It was printed on an angle, as if the person had been straining to get up, or falling down. There was a swipe of blood leading from the edge of the mirror, onto the rim of the sink and down onto the floor. The urge to gag at the sight was almost unbearable. Arthur, who had come from the opposite direction, was busy questioning the children.

.

“I don’t know, Mr. Weasley; I just found it like this.”

“Are any of you hurt?”

Murmurs of “no” flitted through the group. Remus did a quick head count.

_Three, four, five, six--…There are supposed to be six…_

“Harry…”

.

.

.


	6. Una Salus Victis Nullam Sperare Salutem

**Una Salus Victis Nullam Sperare Salutem**

.

.

.

Severus performed a quick ‘point me’ spell and wasted no time following it back downstairs. The wand led to the basement. Remus was right behind him.

The door banged off the wall as it was thrown open. The two of them had a hard time keeping their balance as they raced down the stairs. They could hear the others stumbling down behind them.

The lit torches on the wall illuminated bloody handprints along its length. A long swipe showed that Harry must have fallen at some point and not been able to get up. The long stain on the floor led them to right outside the bathroom.

Remus tried the handle; it was locked. He rattled it. “Harry, open this door.” There was no answer, but they had not been expecting any.

“Potter, we’re coming in.” Severus looked at Remus who held his wand in front of him and waited for confirmation before he said the spell.

“Alohamora.” The lock clicked and Remus slammed the door open. They could see Harry on his knees, fingers gripping the sink. Blood dripped down his wrists to splash onto the floor. An aura of power was surging around him and both of them were thrown violently back as they advanced towards him.

.

“Remus! Severus!”

The entourage had arrived.

“Don’t!” Remus called out as Arthur was about to go in. “You’ll just get thrown back and we don’t want to startle him too much.” He managed to slowly make it to his feet, holding a hand out for Severus who ignored it and stood up on his own.

“Then what do we do?” They exchanged glances before looking at Severus.

“Try and get his attention. I’m going to try and break through the shield. Be ready to help him.” Arthur and Remus nodded and started calling out to the boy. Severus’ grip tightened on his wand as he waited for the perfect moment to break the spell.

.

“Harry, listen to me. Come on, Harry.”

“We just want to help you. Look at us, Harry.” Slowly Harry’s grip tightened on the rim and his arms strained as he pulled himself to a standing position.

“That’s it Harry, come on.”

Harry slanted his head upwards a bit and lifted his eyes. He was staring straight at Severus who had a moment to steel himself before he found himself being assaulted by a dizzying myriad of images.

_The Dark Lord reaching out to stroke his face…spells flashing back and forth… the white walls of the hospital wing…Hermione…Ron…Severus’ own face staring down at him…Remus…the dark tiles of the bathroom..._

_._

_._

Glimpses of the last few weeks flashed before Severus’ mind as he was sent tumbling down further and further.

The spiral came to an end as the last minutes played themselves out. Severus saw Harry stumbling into the bathroom, slamming into the sink. His head lifted to stare at the mirror and though Severus was sure this was a memory, caught his eye for the second time.

“ _Help me.”_

_._

_._

Severus was thrown back into his own mind. Remus was shaking him.

It was then that Severus noted that Harry had fallen to the floor. The aura of power that had been surrounding him was slowly disappearing. He lay on his back on the floor, his head lolling to the side. He let out a small moan and Severus snapped into action.

Severus quickly slid across the floor. Conjuring a pair of bandages, he wrapped them around the bloody wrists. As he finished tying the material tightly, Remus moved towards his head. He brushed the sweaty black hair off the pale forehead, rested a hand on his cheek and slowly called his name.

“Harry…come on, Harry…” He gave his shoulder a light shake, but it resulted in nothing but Harry’s head rolling to the other side. “Is he going to be all right?”

Severus reached out a blood-stained hand and placed two fingers against the pallid neck.

“I don’t know.” He looked over his shoulder at Arthur. “Has Albus been called?”

Arthur was about to answer him when the headmaster swooped into the bathroom. “I’m here. Poppy as well.” He took in the sight of Harry and conjured a stretcher. “Let us get him upstairs.”

Remus took hold of Harry’s shoulders; Arthur held his legs; and Severus kept his hold on Harry’s wrists, not trusting the makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding. Slowly and delicately the three of them managed to maneuver Harry onto the floating cot and out of the basement.

.

.

The moment they stepped out into the hallway they were bombarded by the other children.

“Oh no, what happened?”

“Did Harry try to kill himself?”

Arthur shoved them out of the way. “Harry’s not himself right now, you know that. Make room.”

Poppy headed towards them from the other direction. She hurriedly reached out copying Severus’ move from moments earlier, placing her fingers against Harry’s neck. His pulse was fast and weak, his skin cool and clammy.

“Bring him in here.” She moved towards the kitchen. Albus hovered the stretcher next to the table and Remus and Arthur once again grabbed hold of Harry and hoisted him onto the table where Poppy had swiftly banished whatever had been on it. Severus still held his wrists.

“Here, you don’t need to do that anymore.” She took one wrist at a time and healed the rough gashes before placing a temporary bandage over them. She bustled around hastily checking the boy over.

Severus had moved to the side near Albus while Remus had moved closer to the table. “He’s going to be all right?”

Poppy glanced up at him for a moment as she pulled potion vials out of the bag she had brought with her. “He’s in shock from the blood loss, but he should be alright after a few doses of the blood replenisher.”

Remus gently took hold of one of the bandaged hands and softly ran his fingers over the blood-stained knuckles. Poppy gave him a reassuring smile as she began to pour out dosages from the vials.

.

.

Arthur had gone to let the others know that Harry was going to be fine while Severus and Albus talked over to the side.

“I need you to tell me exactly what happened, Severus. As I understand it, you experienced something the others did not.”

Severus nodded. “I did.”

“Can you explain to me what you saw?”

Upon finishing his short account of what happened in the basement, Severus noticed in his peripheral vision that the boy on the table was beginning to become restless. Beside him, the headmaster was stroking his beard, deep in thought.

“What are you planning, Albus?”

The old wizard let out a sigh and crossed his arms. “I have been in contact with St. Mungo’s.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You think that’s wise?”

“We have no choice. Regardless of the skills you and I possess, we cannot deal with this on our own. There are too many repercussions if something should go wrong.”

Poppy’s voice pulled Severus’ attention away from the headmaster and back over to the table. Potter had grown progressively more restless, and while he was not yet conscious, he was mumbling unintelligibly under his breath.

“I want to give him the potions while he is awake.” She was explaining to Remus as she leaned forwards. “Mr. Potter, can you hear me?” She reached out to give a gentle shake to the fidgety boy.

Immediately upon contact, his eyes flew open. Poppy stepped back and clapped a hand to her mouth stifling a gasp. Severus’ feet propelled him a few paces forward. Albus moved with him and when Potter turned to face them he felt him recoil sharply.

His eyes were red.

.

Sitting up, he slowly began inching his way off the table. A gust of cold air swept through the room. Remus glanced at the cabinets as they began to rattle.

Harry was heading towards the headmaster in a gait that was so unlike his own that Remus couldn’t help but call out to him.

“Harry?”

The headmaster shook his head. “No, Remus, it’s not Harry anymore.”

“ _Dumbledore…”_

Albus stood his ground, holding his wand tightly in his hand. He aimed it at the boy as a low hiss emanated from Harry’s throat.

“Going to kill me, old man?”

“That’s what you want, isn’t it Tom, for me to kill Harry while you possess him?”

A dangerous snarl crossed Harry’s face. “Do not call me that.”

“I will not harm the boy.”

“I will not leave him.”

He was inching closer and closer. Remus could see Severus pull his wand out, and he swiftly did the same. Harry seemed to sense his anxiety and quickly spun to face him.

“Will _you_ kill me, wolf?”

Remus gripped his wand tighter, not knowing what to do. A sneer flitted across the boy’s face at his hesitancy.

“He’s here, you know. I can hear him screaming; begging for someone to save him. He sounds quite like his mother.”

Without thinking, Remus lunged. There was a loud bang, and he felt himself being thrown across the room. He slammed into Severus, knocking them both to the floor.

.

Stars danced in front of Remus’ vision and through the haze he could see that pandemonium had erupted in the room. Pots and pans were flying about the room as power radiated from the center of the room where Harry stood.

Poppy and Albus were casting spells at Harry hoping to incapacitate him. He was easily deflecting them despite having no wand.

Remus started to scramble to his feet, but Severus pulled him back down. “We need to do something!” Remus whispered fervently.

Severus yanked him to the side, helping him to narrowly avoid a cauldron making contact with his head.

“Spells aren’t working. If you run at him now it’ll do no good. He’ll see you coming. If his concentration stays on them, we can get him from behind.”

“That’s your plan? Tackle him?” They both ducked as a knife went sailing over their heads.

“Not quite.” Severus reached up and grabbed the frying pan that followed it. Because of their position near the table, Severus was able to slip under it, and Remus lost sight of him with all the spells and utensils flying around.

.

Remus could see Albus falter slightly as one of the deflected spells hit him. Before any advantage could be taken of the headmaster’s moment of weakness, a noisy clang resonated through the room, and Harry crashed to the floor.

The potions master stood behind him, breathing heavily, the pan clutched tightly in both hands.

“Severus!” Poppy did not look pleased that her patient had just been smacked over the head by a frying pan.

“He did the right thing, Poppy.” Albus held her back when she would have run to Harry. “Not yet, he needs to be bound.”

Remus stood up as Albus aimed his wand and quickly muttered a binding spell. A golden rope of light settled itself over the bandages on Harry’s wrists and slowly dissolved. “What now?”

Albus glanced at him, then at Severus. “We will need his powers to be bound as well. Severus, I need you to prepare the potion.” He received a nod and Severus headed off. “It is not safe for him to be here with the other children. I want to bring him to Hogwarts.”

.

.

.


	7. "O Coward Conscience, How Dost Thou Afflict Me!"

"O Coward Conscience, How Dost Thou Afflict Me!"

.

.

.

It was settled. The Weasley’s were remaining at Grimmauld Place with their children while Albus, Severus, Remus and Poppy immediately moved Harry to Hogwarts.

The rushed trip seemed to take its toll on everybody. The only one who was oblivious to all the hustle and bustle was Harry. He was still unconscious from the earlier blow to the head. They soon found out that no spell sent at the boy had an effect on him. Albus had forbidden then to wake him up, and while it had only been a few minutes, Poppy was not thrilled.

.

.

“It’s impractical to treat him like this, Albus. I cannot assess him with a spell and you won’t allow me to wake him. He could be brain damaged!”

Remus’ head shot up, eyes full of worry. “He was hit that hard?”

“Severus wacked him over the head with a frying pan! It was metal!”

Albus interrupted Poppy’s rant. “Regardless, I would prefer that Harry remain asleep a little while longer.”

“Unconscious.” Poppy muttered under her breath. She pouted and continued to bustle around the bed, doing what she could and shooing Remus from one side to the other until he opted to sit on an adjacent bed so he was out of the way.

.

Remus scooted over as the headmaster came to sit next to him on the bed. Silence reigned between them for a few minutes before Remus spoke up.

“I’m assuming you’ve called for someone to help with this?”

“I have.”

“And…” Remus pushed him to continue.

“Her name is Lailie Dalton.”

“Is she going to be able to help?”

Albus sighed gravely. “I hope so.” He offered nothing else.

.

.

A quarter of an hour passed before Poppy stopped fussing around Harry. A look of uselessness remained etched onto her face as she plopped down onto the opposite bed. She crossed her arms and then quickly uncrossed them as she stood up.

The pacing she then began didn’t help Remus’ nerves.

He turned to Albus. “How much longer?”

Albus sighed and stood up from the bed. “She said she’d be here within the hour.”

Poppy was about to say something when the door to the ward creaked open. Albus and Remus promptly stood up, and sat back down when he realized it was just the Potions Master. Albus walked towards him.

“Do you have it?”

“Yes.” Severus held out the small bottle he held. The potion inside seemed to glow an eerie shade of green, reminiscent of the killing curse. Albus took it and shoved it deep into a pocket in his robes. Remus looked at him questioningly.

“Why are you hiding it?”

Albus pointed to the bed. “If he wakes up and sees it, he will fight. I’d rather it not be in sight until the opportune moment.”

“Shouldn’t we give it to him while he’s still unconscious?”

“I want to put him through as little pain as possible.”

Remus looked at Albus questioningly. Severus answered him. “A person’s power is connected to their life force. Binding someone’s powers is like taking a knife and cutting them apart. The feeling is not pleasant when administered willingly, all the more so when given against a person’s will.”

Albus nodded his head in agreement. “Therefore if we can do this with a willing participant, it’ll be better for all of us.”

Remus looked between both of them, confused. “But you just said he would fight…How are you planning on getting him to take it willingly?”

“We will appeal to Harry, not Tom Riddle.”

Remus became more puzzled, Albus was making no sense. “What do you mean?”

“He means that we’ll try and separate the two of them.”

They turned to look at the woman who had just walked through the open doors. Periwinkle blue robes covered a tall, lean body and shimmered faintly as she moved towards them. Auburn hair fanned out behind her and light brown eyes shone brightly.

Albus held out his hand in greeting as she approached. “Healer Dalton.”

“Professor Dumbledore.” The young woman grasped his hand in hers. “Please, call me Lailie.” A smile graced her features. Albus sent one of his own her way. He allowed Lailie to pass in front of him, following her over to the small group around the only occupied bed.

“This is Healer Lailie Dalton. She’s what you might call a mind-guru.” She reached out and shook their hands as Albus introduced her to each of them.

“I would say ‘it’s a pleasure’ but circumstances indicate otherwise.” Lailie stated. “Albus explained the situation to me a while back, and we’ve been discussing our options over the last few weeks.”

“ _W_ _eeks_?” Remus asked, utterly shocked. Poppy looked as surprised as he felt.

Lailie looked a little taken aback. “Why is that bad?”

Remus ignored her in favor of standing up, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot in frustration.

Severus glanced sharply at the headmaster. “I did not know you took my concerns so seriously. You seemed rather against them.”

“I was not _against_ them. I didn’t want to take unwarranted measures.”

“What was unwarranted about them?”

Albus sighed. “I don’t mean your concerns were unwarranted, but Lailie and I have discussed the situation, and we decided that taking immediate action was not in Harry’s best interest.”

“Not in his best interest?!” Remus burst out incredulously. “How is helping Harry not in his best interest?”

“If we had tried to thwart this, we would have alerted the Dark Lord, and he would only have latched on harder. We don’t know what his plan is, but we didn’t want to provoke him into a full possession.”

“But that didn’t do any good! You just saw Voldemort possess him!”

“That was not a full possession, Remus.”

.

“Wha—“Remus stood there flabbergasted. Albus had been in the kitchen with them, seen the same thing. If that wasn’t a full possession, he didn’t want to know what was. He shook his head in disbelief and turned back around, facing the bed.

.

Harry lay there, pale as a ghost with the now familiar bags under his eyes. His lips were pulled taut and his jaw was clenched tight.

.

“Remus, we—“

“Don’t.” Remus held up a hand, stopping Albus from continuing. He didn’t want to hear it. He sat down on the edge of the bed instead. Ignoring the voice telling him not to, Remus reached a hand out to place it on top of Harry’s. The boy’s skin was as cold as ice.

Poppy came over next to him and gave his back a tender pat. “Try not to worry so much Remus. Albus is taking care of it.”

.

He wanted to scoff at her. Albus had known all along that something was going on and he had done nothing. As if reading his thoughts, Lailie spoke up.

“We weren’t ignoring the problem, Mr. Lupin. In fact, we’ve spent the time frantically researching the problem, figuring out the best way to deal with this. It just wasn’t possible to do anything right away.”

.

“Why not? Shouldn’t preventive measures have been taken?” Seeing that Remus was no longer interested, Severus took over the conversation. Lailie turned to face him, her robes swishing on the stone.

“There _are_ no preventive measures. Matters were already under way before Harry ever was returned to you.”

“Surely something could have been done before now.”

“There were a few options we discussed, but none seemed optimal.”

“Why not?” Remus spoke up again. “Anything would have been better than this! I don’t understand!” He gestured wildly with his hands, and Severus thought he looked close to a breakdown. Albus reached out to calm him, and Remus knocked his hand away.

.

“The connection between Harry and the Dark Lord is very complex. What do you know of Horcruxes?”

.

.

.


	8. Youre Gonna Need a Bigger Boat

“You’re Gonna Need a Bigger Boat”

_._

_._

_._

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room … a door bursting open … a cackle of high-pitched laughter…_

_._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off ------"_

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead …Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy…”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

“The attempted killing of a child tore apart Voldemort’s unstable soul. It was not just power that was transferred into Harry that night; he holds a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul in him.”

Remus sighed heavily. “That’s what a Horcrux is, an object holding a piece of someone else’s soul?”

Albus nodded.

“And Harry is a Horcrux?” another nod.

“I thought an inanimate object was needed to create a Horcrux.” Severus asked. Albus turned to look at him.

“Using a living being as a Horcrux is risky since it can easily lose its integrity, but that doesn’t make it impossible.”

“But Voldemort never intended to make Harry a Horcrux, he wanted to kill him. So how did it happen?” Remus inquired.

“Tom Riddle had every intention of making a Horcrux that night; objective was there. When the curse rebounded on him his soul was still split. How exactly that piece found its way into Harry, well we can only guess.”

“Why are you so sure Albus? How do you even know that the Dark Lord created a Horcrux?” Severus asked charily.

Albus looked straight at him. “The diary.”

Understanding dawned on Severus, while Remus continued to look confused. “What diary?”

“Tom Riddle’s diary. Three years ago, the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened. A representation of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle was preserved in a diary that possessed young Ginny Weasley and caused her to open the chamber and release the Basilisk resting within.” He paused for a moment. “It was a piece of Riddle’s soul that had been conserved, not a memory. Harry plunged a fang from the Basilisk into the diary, successfully destroying it.”

Remus seemed skeptical still. “And that meant the diary was a Horcrux?”

“It wasn’t just because the fang destroyed it, although that was a big indication. Horcruxes can only be destroyed a handful of ways. Harry had a lot of luck on his side that night.” Albus’ face darkened as he reminisced on how bad things could have gone.

Noticing the headmaster thoughts were straying from the topic, Severus pulled him back. “Then what was it that told you it was a Horcrux?”

Albus’ train of thought snapped back quickly. “Ginny Weasley.”

Severus looked befuddled. “The Dark Lord possessed the girl; he possessed Quirrell the year before.”

“A sixteen year old Dark Lord. Ms. Weasley was not controlled by the same thing as Quirrell who was a host. A host for a vicious parasite. Ms. Weasley was not. She was being controlled by something else entirely.”

“A piece of You-Know-Who’s soul.” Remus finally lost the confused look on his face. “Fine, but why are you so sure that Harry’s a Horcrux?”

“Because I am.”

.

Severus saw the look of disbelief that Remus currently wore and spoke up quickly before the wolf said something he’d regret. “I was under the impression a person could create only _one_ Horcrux. Why would you believe there was another besides the diary?”

“I’ve been…researching. There are no accounts of more than one Horcrux being created, but neither are there any of a Horcrux being a living being. Tom Riddle was obsessed with immortality, thirsty for power. I do not believe he would have stopped at one.”

“Dealing with our current situation based on a hunch, Albus, it doesn’t seem right.”

“It’s based on facts, Severus!” Albus’ voice went up a notch. “I’ve been studying this, gathering information for 3 years. It is more than just the conjecture of an old man.” He sighed tiredly.

.

Remus had fallen silent a while ago, the disbelief gone. Worry now stretched over his features. In fact his whole stature conveyed it.

Severus mulled over the new information. Potter was a Horcrux. A piece of the Dark Lord’s soul had somehow found a way into him and was currently controlling the boy. He let his mind wander a bit as he paced slowly. Remus was watching him, but Severus ignored him. The boy was a Horcrux. The savior of the Wizarding World. The fact that he was being manipulated by that fragment did not bode well. But—

.

“Albus, it doesn’t make sense. A Horcrux can control, it can manipulate. Potter is not being manipulated, he’s being possessed.” Severus stopped his pacing. Remus glanced from him to the headmaster.

“That night at the ministry, Voldemort possessed Harry. I believe that at that time, he recognized the piece of his soul. Having never intended to turn his worst enemy into a protector of his soul, it undoubtedly took him by surprise. He didn’t believe it.”

“That doesn’t explain—“ Albus held up a hand, stopping Severus from continuing.

“Once he realized that he had to decide between leaving his worst enemy alive or self-preservation, Voldemort chose to protect his immortality.”

“That’s why he took Harry? He was afraid someone would kill him?” Remus didn’t understand. The only one who wanted to kill Harry was the maniac himself, who did he think he was protecting him from?

.

“Having only found out himself, I doubt Voldemort felt threatened. I think he was more curious. He wanted to trigger the Horcrux.” Albus looked at Severus as he continued explaining. “I think he intended to use the Horcrux to bend Harry’s will to match his own. By activating it, the Horcrux accumulated more power and took control.” He finished, looking grim.

It still didn’t sit right with Severus. “If the Dark Lord felt threatened, surely the last thing he would want is to let the boy go. He would have never let Potter out of his sight, forget letting us know that he’s a Horcrux.”

“He wouldn’t have let his followers know that Harry was a liability to him. He’s been brainwashing them for almost fifteen years that they needed to get rid of Harry. As for rescuing Harry, luck was with us in that.”

“And as for tipping us off? What is his reasoning for that?” Remus asked.

“It’s not deliberate.”

.

Remus and Severus exchanged a questioning glance. Albus, noticing their befuddlement, continued quickly.

“Voldemort is capable of controlling this Horcrux, but the fragment can unilaterally exert control as well. For almost fourteen years, this piece of soul has been separated from its origin and stuck somewhere else. It’s been living off Harry, become a part of him. Unknowingly, Voldemort gave it the extra boost it needed.”

“Needed for what?”

Albus looked at Remus, eyes lacking their signature sparkle. “Two souls cannot live in one body.”

.

Remus felt the colour drain from his face. “You can’t let that…that _thing_ take over Harry’s body.”

“We don’t intend to.”

Remus started. He had forgotten Lailie was there.

.

“What is your plan?” Severus asked.

“Right now, the Horcrux is feeding off Harry. By binding his powers, it has one less resource.”

“Then it’ll just continue feeding off his life force!” Remus exclaimed.

“By cutting off at least one energy source, it will marginally weaken the Horcrux and allow us to make our move.”

“What is our move?” Severus asked skeptically.

“Neutralize the Horcrux and remove it.”

“You’re only cutting off Potter’s power. The Horcrux is still feeding off his life force, that doesn’t neutralize it unless…” Severus’ eyes narrowed as he glanced between Albus and Lailie. “You’re cutting off his life force as well?! You’re planning to kill the boy!”

“What?!” Remus jumped up, enraged.

“No! No. That’s not it!” Lailie exclaimed, hoping to calm him down. Remus stood there, fists clenched. “Well, not exactly…”

.

.

.

“Let me see if I got this straight.” Remus said as he paced in front of Harry’s bed. “You want the Horcrux to take the place of Harry’s soul and once it has complete control over his body, you want to kill him?”

“Destroy the Horcrux, not kill Harry.”

Remus shook his head. This plan didn’t sit well with him at all. “You’re killing him.”

Lailie glanced at the headmaster for encouragement. “Once we destroy it, Harry can take over his own body again. His soul will return to its rightful place.”

“I know it’s not ideal, but it’s the best we could come up with on such short notice.” Albus said.

Remus sighed and looked at Severus. “Do you agree with this?”

Severus studied Remus for a minute. He looked completely worn down. His forehead was wrinkled, crows’ feet stretching from the corner of his eyes; his face the mask of worry.

“Does it matter?”

“Does what matter?”

“Whether I do or do not agree will not change anything.” Severus clasped his arms behind his back and stood up straighter. “This is the only theory we have, the only solution.”

“What if it’s wrong?”

“Then it’s wrong and we come up with a new one.”

Remus sat down frustrated. Severus was right. Regardless of what either of them thought something needed to be done. He wasn’t being asked to consent, he was just being informed. He found himself slowly nodding. “Fine.”

Albus gave him a worn smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Do not worry so much.”

“I can’t help it.”

“It will turn out alright.” Albus gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He turned back to face Lailie.

“Let’s begin.”

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Down the Rabbits Hole

Down the Rabbit’s Hole

.

.

.

“I’m using something akin to Legilimency, but I’ll be going further - deeper than just his memories. I’m going to reach his subconscious, his soul.” Lailie explained as she situated herself on the edge of the occupied bed. “I’ll reach into Harry’s subconscious, and there I’ll be able to explain to him what’s going on. It’ll need to be done quickly since there’s no telling how far the Horcrux has managed to get.”

“What do you need us to do?” inquired Albus.

“Monitor us, and watch Harry. If he starts struggling, don’t fret; it means he’s fighting against me entering his shields.”

“You won’t have any problem with Potter. His shields are non-existent.”

“Severus…” Albus’ voice held a hint of warning.

“Everyone has shields,” Lailie said, turning to look at Severus. “Just because you tear into someone’s mind with no regard does not mean their shields are non-existent.”

Severus shot her a look, eyebrow raised.

“Albus mentioned you attempted to teach him Occlumency.”

Severus looked at the headmaster, somewhat alarmed. “You thought it wise to divulge that information?” He lowered his voice. Albus patted his crossed arms reassuringly.

“It was necessary to inform Healer Dalton about certain things with regard to Harry. She could not help otherwise.”

Severus was still uncertain. “She is to be trusted with secrets you’ve kept from some of the Order?”

“Lailie’s parents fought against Voldemort in the first war and have instilled their virtues in their children. I trust her.”

The last part was said loud enough that Lailie heard. She gave Albus a sweet smile as she thanked him before turning to Severus.

“Let’s forget about your lack of success in teaching Harry Occlumency,” she said, ignoring Severus’ glare at her. “You’re going to help now. You’re coming with me.”

Severus started. “What for?”

“You’ve been in his mind. You can help me reach Harry’s subconscious.”

“Are you not qualified in that particular field?”

Lailie rolled her eyes at his exasperated tone. “I deal with magical mind and soul damage; things like mild cases of Multiple Personality Disorder or exposure to the Imperius. Dealing with Horcruxes inhabiting fourteen-year-olds is a relatively rare problem.” She motioned for him to come over to the other side of the bed.

.

“What is it you’ll need me to do?” Severus asked as he came over. He didn’t sit, preferring to stand.

Lailie rolled up her sleeves, exposing her hands and forearms as she answered. “I’m going to get us in. As similar as this is to Legilimency, you’re entering the soul, not the mind. Once we’re in, you’ll help me differentiate between Harry and the Horcrux.”

“Why me? Why not the Headmaster or Lupin? Both of them are closer to the boy.” Severus was not looking forward to this.

Albus answered him. “You’ve been in his mind before, Severus. You would recognize Harry’s signature. Neither myself nor Remus would be able to distinguish between the two.”

Just his luck, stuck doing something like this.

“This Horcrux has been there for thirteen years. For all we know, even Potter wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” Severus huffed as he watched Lailie. She raised an eyebrow at his snarky tone. He gave her a look of his own. “I’ll do it if you really think I can be of service but when Potter returns to his regular arrogant self, I hardly expect a lot of gratitude.”

Lailie made no other comment except to say, “I appreciate it.”

Severus sighed and looked away. Remus, Albus and Poppy had moved a short distance away from the bed. Albus and Poppy were conversing in hushed tones, Remus putting in his two cents every once in a while. Severus turned back to Lailie and found her watching him.

“What?”

She shrugged. “Nothing. You ready?”

Severus nodded.

“All right then. Albus?”

The headmaster came over. “Are you prepared?”

“We are. I want to get this over with quickly.”

Severus couldn’t help but agree with the healer. The sooner, the better.

“Be ready with the potion.” Lailie took a deep breath and slowly released it. “You ready?” She asked him one last time.

Severus nodded. “Ladies first.”

Smiling, Lailie reached out and took Severus’ hand in one of hers; the other she placed on Harry’s chest as she began to recite, _“Fiat experimentumin corpore… Facio ut facias … Neum et tuum… Anima… Fiat experimentumin…”_ over and over until it seemed to become background noise.

.

In his peripheral vision, Severus was aware of Albus moving to stand at the foot of the bed. Poppy had the vial clutched in her hand as she stood to one side of the bed, Remus on the other. Severus was barely aware of Remus wishing them “good luck” before he felt a pull from the inside out as if someone had stuck a hook in him and was slowly pulling. It didn’t hurt, but was entirely disconcerting. There was a sharp tug that sent Severus falling. Expecting to end up sprawled over Harry; he held his hands out to catch himself. The bed came up to meet him and Severus found himself falling straight through it.

.

Startled, Severus jumped to his feet, his wand finding its way to his hand.

“Relax.”

Severus spun around, his wand coming to point at Lailie. “Your wand is useless here.” She smirked at him.

“Here?” Severus repeated as he put his wand back in its holster.

“Harry’s mind.”

Severus glanced around. There were in some sort of room, if it could even be called that. No ceiling or walls were anywhere in sight just a vast empty darkness.

_This is not Potter’s mind._ He had spent a year delving into the boy’s psyche, and this drearily vacant place was not it. Lailie seemed to sense his disbelief and explained, “We’re actually closer to his soul than his mind. This is probably where the Horcrux has situated itself.”

“If this was in Potter’s mind, I would have found it.”

“No doubt.” Severus looked at her, surprised at her confidence in his abilities. “I’ve been told how skilled you are in both Legilimency and Occlumency. But unless Harry had consciously known about the Horcrux, you had no way of figuring out it was there.”

Severus returned to scanning the darkness. There were certain areas that seemed to be pulsating. Gliding forward, he moved towards what he assumed was the edge of the “room”. Severus reached a hand out to touch the throbbing shadow.

“We’d best be moving.”

Severus hand stopped just shy of making contact. Lailie began moving in the opposite direction. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

Severus nodded even though she couldn’t see, and followed Lailie into the gloom.

.

.

.


	10. Something is Rotten in the State of Denmark

It seemed to Severus like they had been walking for at least an hour when, in reality, only five minutes had passed. The scenery hadn’t changed and Severus found himself growing agitated.

Normally one’s eyes grew adjusted to the dark and sought out the light, but there was hardly any light here, just the persistent black. Every so often, Severus would sense a change in the atmosphere and he was positive it was the same pulsing that had captivated him when they first arrived. While it bothered him, Lailie seemed not to notice anything.

They walked on, seemingly to nowhere. The feeling Severus sensed about the shadow grew stronger and in his mind, Severus pictured it beating harder, stronger. Soon, Lailie stretched out her hand, blocking Severus from continuing.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I think this is it.” Lailie closed her eyes, a look of concentration upon her face.

Severus felt like rolling his eyes. What ‘it’ was, he had no idea. Not that it would matter very much at this point; he might as well be walking around blindfolded. This whole affair of entering the subconscious was odd to him. Severus preferred the art of delving into the many layers of the mind and interpreting what he could.

“Now what are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out where the souls join.”

Severus looked around. Trying to find anything in this darkness was futile. There was no rift in the black, no sign pointing to a convergence.

Severus glanced at Lailie. She seemed to be getting more and more frustrated the harder she tried to focus. “What exactly are you looking for?”

“Something; anything that seems different, atypical.”

Severus looked around again, barely seeing anything, forget something unusual. A prickling sensation passed over him and that hair on the back of his neck stood up. His eyes moved to where he assumed the beating shadow was. “Would this constitute as something out of the ordinary?” It was certainly different enough.

Lailie looked to where Severus stood and then glanced back at him. “I don’t see anything there. What is it?”

“This.” Severus pointed to the wall behind him. “It’s like its pulsing.”

Lailie looked excited. “That’s good.”

“How is it good?”

“You found the rift.”

“But why are you unable to see it?”

“I was trying to feel out something different, but because I didn’t know what was normal, I didn’t know what to look for. But you can, you can feel it.”

And Severus could. The agitation he felt before, the annoyance…it must have been because of this, some influence from the Horcrux. A feeling of relief passed through him. “So this is it? This pulsing ‘thing’ is the way in to Potter’s soul?”

A look of deep concentration once again passed over Lailie’s face. “Harry’s or the Horcrux, I don’t know. Feel it out.”

Severus felt a rush of irritation that he knew wasn’t from him. What did she want him to do? Fondle the thing? He glanced at her skeptically.

“You know Harry’s signature, I don’t and I can’t even see it. Feel the wall, figure out which is which.”

Severus looked back at the darkness. If he concentrated too hard the beating seemed to be coming from inside his own skull and the darkness seemed to throb in time with his pulse. Severus let out a sigh, closing his eyes to get a better feel of the atmosphere around him. He heard Lailie behind him, whispering encouragingly. “That’s it, come on, come on…”

That spark of irritation ignited. Snapping his eyes open, Severus whipped his head around and glared at her. “I am not a two year old who needs constant encouragment. Kindly be still.”

“Sorry.” Her eyes twinkled as she shut her mouth.

Severus huffed. _Let her be amused at my expense._ He shut his eyes again. There was absolute quiet.

Not knowing what to feel for, Severus extended his arm slowly. The air felt thick around him. Not knowing what Potter’s soul was supposed to feel like, Severus reached out further. A sense of foreboding washed over him as he made contact with the shadows. He looked down at his hand. In the dimness, Severus could see shadowy tendrils were reaching out, licking at his hand, caressing lightly. Mesmerized, Severus did not move. Climbing higher up his arm, the tendrils barely touched him. Higher yet, they reached his forearm. The tendrils wrapped gently around his arm and then suddenly clamped down. Severus’ eyes widened and he tried to pull his arm back. The grip became tighter and Severus felt his breathing quicken. His arm started to burn and Severus cried out.

Just as suddenly, he was released. Severus fell to his knees, arm clutched to his chest.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Lailie was at his side in less than a second. “Severus?”

He held out his arm and unbuttoned his sleeve, pulling it back. There, on the inner part of his forearm stood the Dark Mark. It was jet black. A hiss of pain escaped Severus as he held his arm tightly. The burning sensation he felt slowly began to dissipate.

Severus looked at the wall in shock. This was not Potter, this throbbing, pulsing gloom. This was something dark, something sinister.

“I’m fine.” He pulled down his sleeve and re-buttoned it.

Lailie looked at him worriedly. “Are you sure?”

Severus stood up, quickly composing himself. “Positive. I was just taken by surprise.”

“That’s not Harry, is it?”

Severus shook his head. “No, it is not.”

“Alright, so the other one is. Can you show me where to go?”

Severus looked at her for a second before remembering that Lailie couldn’t feel the difference. He nodded his head and taking hold of Lailie’s arm, just around the elbow, steered her so she was standing right in front of the inert shadow.

“What are you going to do now?” Severus asked.

“We’re going to go in. When I signal to you lean on it. We should end up in Harry’s soul.”

“It’s that simple, gaining entrance to ones soul?” Severus wondered disbelievingly.

Lailie smirked. “Not quite. Many people cannot accomplish it. That’s why there are so few of us who specialize in this particular field of mind magic. Anyway, I’m going to start the spell now.”

“And all I do is lean?” Severus asked dubiously.

Lailie rolled her eyes at him. “Copy me. Do whatever you see me do.”

_Monkey see, monkey do._

Severus nodded his understanding. Lailie turned to the wall and began to recite a spell. Severus caught the word “ _anima_ ” and wondered if she was repeating the earlier enchantment. He didn’t think about it very long, instead waiting impatiently for Lailie to do something for him to emulate. This place was making him decidedly uncomfortable and Severus did not care to dawdle.

The moment he saw Lailie begin to lean, palms flat and wand in hand, Severus whipped out his own and braced himself against the wall.

The quicker this happened, the better. Get to Potter and get out. That was his plan but he didn’t have much hope it would be that simple.

Severus glanced at Lailie. She was in the same position, eyes locked forward. She took her wand and placed it so that the tip was facing forward. Severus copied her. At first nothing happened, and then the wall began to move. It didn’t pulse like the other parts did; rather it turned into jellylike material, seeming to grab hold of the wand.

Lailie placed her palm against the end of the wand and pushed. Slowly the wand was swallowed up in the darkness. Lailie turned around, closed her eyes and leaned backwards. Severus narrowed his eyes.

“You just gave up your _wand!”_ He hissed. Lailie opened her eyes and glanced at him. Her body seemed to sink into the wall, just as her wand had.

“You need to as well.”

“You must be _insane_! There is no way I am going to give my wand to…to that!”

“ _Just do it_!” She hissed back at him. “You’ll be left behind and I can’t come back for you.”

Severus looked at the wall in disgust. He would _not_ relinquish his wand. No sane wizard would. Let Lailie go on her own; Severus could figure a way out on his own, he was sure of it.

Looking over at Lailie, he saw her body had begun to sink deeper and deeper. Severus glanced back at the wall in front of him. It was becoming hard again.

A seed of doubt planted itself in Severus’ gut. _Could_ he find a way out? He barely had any idea where he was, let alone the spell that had gotten him here in the first place…

“Severus! Now!” Lailie shouted at him and then, she was gone.

For the first time in a long time, Severus felt panic begin to grab at him. No longer trusting his abilities, Severus shoved his wand the same way Lailie had and turned around quickly. Slamming his back up against the wall, Severus shut his eyes tightly, hoping he had done it fast enough.

It was like floating on water. He felt the wall rippling under his weight, and his body moved in time with the motions. It felt like the wall was molding to his form; cradling him gently and then Severus was through.

.

.

.


	11. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Curiouser and Curiouser**

.

.

.

Landing on his feet, Severus took in his surroundings. Black and white swirls mingled together, looking like a distorted chess board. At first glance, the sight was dizzying, but anxiety at not having his wand on him took over. A sharp smack on his arm caught his attention. Lailie was standing next to him, looking furious.

“You idiot! What were you thinking?!”

Severus rubbed his smarting arm. He wasn’t given a chance to defend himself as Lailie cut off his retort.

“ _Were_ you even thinking?” She waved her hands wildly as she fumed. “We don’t have time for you to get cold feet at the last second! Do you have any idea how disastrous it would have been had you gotten left behind? _I_ don’t even know what those consequences could have been!”

During her tirade she began brandishing her wand at him.

_Wait a minute—_ “You have your wand?” Severus asked, surprised.

“Of course I do.” The look she gave him would have made anybody else feel like a two-year-old. “So do you.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Check your holster.”

Severus quickly did. His hand came in contact with the slender piece of wood. He whipped it out and stared at it. It was his wand. He narrowed his eyes at Lailie. “What did you do?”

She rolled her eyes at him as she answered. “I didn’t do anything. You didn’t actually give up your wand. You just needed to show you meant no harm. By giving up that which protects you, you show you’re not a threat to the welcoming soul. Had you not given it up, we would have both been rejected and not very nicely.”

_Oh._ “Well, we’re through now, aren’t we?”

Lailie glared at him. “No thanks to you.”

Severus sneered. _Hold a grudge, see if I care._

“What now?”

“Find Harry.”

“Aren’t we in his soul? It seems unlikely that Potter is just going to be walking around here…”

“Essentially, he should be. We’re walking around here; why should it be any different for him?”

“We’re in our bodies, in his body. Someone doesn’t go walking around in their own body.”

“We’re not actually in our bodies.”

Snape looked at her wildly. “What do you mean; we’re not in our bodies?”

“It’s not feasible to bring a body into a soul. To have souls mingle together…well, that’s something else entirely.” Lailie smirked.

“You brought _my_ soul into _Potter’s_?”

Apparently, the look on Severus’ face was enough payment for her to drop the grudge and she grinned at him. “It was the only way we could do this.”

Severus grimaced. As opposed to this as he had been, Severus’ disdain was now multiplied tenfold. Protecting the boy when both of them were in corporeal form was one thing. Intertwining souls just crossed the line.

“It’s my soul as well.” Lailie added, trying to make him feel better about the situation. “I brought us and Harry here.” Severus just looked sickened. “You really hate this kid, don’t you?”

“I assure you, the feeling is more than mutual.”

“Yes, but the hatred stems from you.”

Severus looked at her. “Why would you say that?”

“Well, you’re the adult. If it had started from Harry, you would have ignored it, not reciprocated. But you’re pretty much set on hating the boy so; I can only assume you’re the one with the feelings of resentment.” Lailie stated matter-of-factly.

“And if I was?” Severus started walking, Lailie following.

“Where does it come from, that kind of resentment for a child? You’ve only known Harry for five years.”

“His father and I had our differences.” Severus sneered bitterly.

“And Harry? What has he done?” Her tone was nothing but curious and Severus found it annoyed him.

“The boy is just like his father- arrogant, pompous, spoilt--“

“—hiding in a closet?”

Severus stopped and looked at Lailie. She had stopped short, staring to the side. “What?”

“Look—over there.” She pointed.

Over to their right, the bizarre black and white blend was distorted. Looking carefully, Severus could just see the outline of a small door.

“You think he’s in there?”

Lailie nodded. “Why else would it be there? It’s not that unusual to find random effects that hold some value to the person. Does a closet have some sort of significance for Harry?”

Severus tilted his head as he contemplated the door. He shook his head. “I don’t kn—“

Images assaulted his memory.

_A small, dark room… Light peeking in from under the door... Dust raining down from the ceiling as something stomped up the stairs... A lock clicking open, light pouring in as the door crashed open... The silhouette of a big, beefy man…”Boy!”_

“Yes.” Severus said as he shook his head, clearing it of the overload of memories that didn’t belong to him. He headed towards the door, taking long strides. Lailie had to jog to keep up with him.

They approached the door and both crouched down in front of it. Lailie looked at Severus anxiously. She reached out and turned the knob.

“It’s locked.”

_Of course it is._ Severus pulled out his wand. “ _Alohomora_.” The door swung open. _Why does magic work now?_ Severus stored the thought away to ask Lailie about it later.

From what could be seen from the outside, the room was tiny, hardly big enough for one person. It was more a crawlspace than a room, not even dignified enough to be a closet. Severus ducked his head and leaned in. The room was a shaped like a box, extending a few feet back. The ceiling was low, just high enough that a child could stand without a problem. The walls adjacent to the door were about an arms-width apart. The wall opposite the door was just out of reach of the light shining in. Severus had serious doubts if even Lailie would fit in there.

His eyes adjusted fairly quickly to the dark, unlike earlier, and he was able to spot what he could assume was Potter’s outline shadowed against the back wall. He pulled his head back out of the room.

“He’s in there.”

“Bring him out.” Lailie wrung her hands tensely.

Severus stuck his head back in the doorway. “Potter.” There was no answer.

The boy was just out of reach. Falling forward onto his knees, Severus leaned towards the back wall. Harry was slumped into the corner. Severus took hold of him under the arms and maneuvered him so that Harry was laying face-up. Carefully, Severus backed out of the entry, pulling the boy out as gently as he could. He fell back on his heels, Harry strung across his lap; body slack.

Lailie helped him move Harry off his legs so that he was laying flat on the floor. “Harry? Can you hear me?” Lailie brushed his hair back off his face. Her hand made its way from his forehead round the back of his neck before they took hold of both his hands and began rubbing. She looked at Severus worriedly. “He’s freezing.”

Severus pursed his lips and repeated the same motions. He placed his palm on Harry’s forehead and then the back of his hand to his cheek. The boy was cold to the touch.

Severus looked him over. Potter looked terrible. The dark smudges under his eyes that Severus noticed in Grimmauld Place had turned a sickly purple color; his skin seemed to hang off thin brittle bones, and his lips were cracked and speckled with blood where the dry skin had broken. He seemed worse to Severus than he had when the Order had brought him back.

“Harry…come on, Harry…wake up now…” Lailie continued rubbing his hands, hoping to bring some warmth back into them. Harry’s remained oblivious to Lailie’s murmurs.

Several seconds passed with no change and Severus could feel the edges of worry creeping its way in.

He was reaching out to give Harry a good shake when he saw a glimmer of movement beneath pale eyelids. He was ready to think he had imagined it, but more movement quickly followed. “He’s waking up.”

Lailie seemed to have noticed as well. A small moan came from between parched lips and she began rubbing harder and faster as she coaxed Harry into consciousness. “That’s it Harry, just open your eyes. You can do it.”

_Wake up Potter. Just wake up._

Their pleas were answered and his eyes fluttered open.

.

.

.

.

The first thing Harry was aware of was the cold. Cold and pain. It was everywhere. Glacial, icy cold. If he’d had the strength and it didn’t hurt so much, he was sure his teeth would be rattling.

Somewhere among all the confusion he could pinpoint a teeny tiny amount of warmth. Someone was rubbing his hands. He let out a small moan and the rubbing increased.

“ _That’s it, Harry, just open your eyes. You can do it.”_

He seemed to recognize the voice, but Harry doubted it would have made a difference if he hadn’t. He pulled open heavy aching eyelids. Blinking a few times to bring the world into focus, Harry noticed a woman leaning over him. She was talking to him, but the words failed to register. Harry’s tired brain didn’t recognize her face.

Harry shifted his gaze to the left and felt his body stiffen. A curtain of dark hair hung low over the familiar face.

Snape.

He glanced to the woman and then back at his professor.

“Harry?”

“Potter?”

Harry, his body frozen and throbbing; did the only thing his mind could think of at the moment.

He opened his mouth, and screamed.

.

.

.


	12. Ab Intra

.

.

.

 

As Potter’s eyes fluttered open, Severus suddenly felt afraid of what they would find. Potter blinked a few times trying to focus as Lailie kept up her litany of encouragement.

The boy locked his gaze on her before slowly traveling to Severus and then back again. Severus felt a wave of relief as the familiar emerald returned to look at him. 

The feeling disappeared as fast as it had washed over him as Severus saw terror spark in the boy’s eyes. Lailie noticed it too.

“Harry?”

“Potter?”

Then the screaming started.

.

.

.

“Get me out! Get away!” 

If he’d had the strength, Severus was sure Potter would’ve kicked out at him. He grabbed at flailing arms. 

“Potter! 

“No!…Get away!”

The boy was absolutely inconsolable.  Tears had welled up in his eyes and whatever words he managed to get out with the little potency he possessed were muffled by heart-wrenching cries that escaped his throat. 

Harry thrashed under his grip.  “Please…no more…don’t hurt me!”

_He thinks he’s still with the Dark Lord. He thinks I—_ “Potter.” Severus held tighter to the struggling limbs. “I’m not going to hurt you. Potter, you’re safe. You’re safe!”

Severus couldn’t tell if his words had registered, but Harry stopped fighting him. Tears continued to run down his face. Severus felt his body going slack in his grasp and his eyes began to close. 

“Potter?’ Severus gave his shoulders a shake. 

Harry’s head lolled to the side. Lailie pulled up an eyelid and Severus could see the white of the boy’s eye. 

“He’s passed out.” stated Lailie.   

_Obviously._ Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He let go of Potter.

“He does not know where he is.” said Severus. “He thinks he is still with the Dark Lord.” 

His statement seemed to make Lailie nervous. She bit her lip and wrung her hands together before reaching over and brushing Potter’s fringe off his forehead. 

“Something triggered his memory. He must have recognized you.”

Severus nodded. “He must have…” 

The cumbersome weight that had settled itself on Severus’ shoulders when he realized that fact became just a little bit heavier. A strange feeling of discomfort wormed its way inside him; Severus felt it twisting in his stomach. If he wasn’t denying it, Severus would have said it was guilt. That the boy connected him with the Dark Lord was not something he fancied.  His dislike for Potter aside, he did not want that association to continue. 

Lailie noticed the discomfort on his face and asked, “Were you there?”

Severus’ body betrayed him and he found himself nodding. “The day they brought him in. We were all summoned. The Dark Lord had informed no one of his plan to capture the boy. Needless to say, we were all surprised to find Potter there.”  

.

.

_Whispers filtered through the group as Severus walked in and made his way forwards in the majestic hall. There was an air of excitement hanging around the assembled crowd._

_“Is it true?”_

_“Has he really got him?”_

_“Is it really—“_

_“Potter?”_

_Behind the mask, Severus’ face portrayed one of shock. Potter was on his knees, head bowed. The Dark Lord stood next to him, gazing down at the boy._

_He had spared no thought for the precious Boy-Who-Lived since the disastrous end of term but now thoughts of Potter raced round and round in Severus’ head. What happened? How did the boy get here? How was he going to get out?_

_The Dark Lord raised a pale threatening hand and silence fell. Severus felt his heart beat painfully in his chest._

_“Harry Potter.”_

_The Dark Lord circled him slowly. Black robes hung off his pale body, gliding on the floor behind him. Murmurs flew through the room._

_“Silence.” The Dark Lord did not scream, but the menacing hiss was just as effective. Silence fell again. “I’m sure you are all wondering how he came to be here. A pleasant surprise no?” An ominous smile graced the snake-like features. He kneeled down and reached out a hand to the boy. A thin spindly finger stretched forward and raised Harry’s chin._

_“Shall we tell them Harry? Hmmm?”_

_From where he stood, Severus could see Potter’s eyes watering. His features had scrunched up in pain, and he seemed to be biting his lip. The Dark Lord chuckled._

_“Cat got your tongue, Harry? Never mind.” He dropped his hand and stood up. He looked at his followers, red eyes gazing over them. “It is no matter.” The ominous smiled was back. “The boy has something I want. Don’t you Harry?”_

_Potter said nothing. His gaze had reverted to the floor. “Look at me, Harry. You’re not going to help me, are you?” His low voice held a dangerous glint to it._

_“No.” Had Severus not been so focused on Potter and seen his lips move, he’d never of known it was him who spoke._

_In a fit of fury, red eyes blazing, the Dark Lord kicked out. His foot connected with Harry’s rib cage. The force of the blow sent him sprawling, arms clutching his chest. No one said anything; the heavy breathing of the boy on the floor the only noise that spread through the hall. The Dark Lord knelt on the floor once more and whispered something in Potter’s ear. The boy turned his head away and rolled over onto his side, facing away from the Dark Lord whose expression looked almost apologetic. Then he stood up and Severus wasn’t sure of what he had seen._

_“Crucio!”_

_Severus wanted to close his ears against the yelling but stood there, motionless. He heard someone chuckling behind him._

_The Dark Lord finally lifted the curse. Severus felt those around him tense as the Dark Lord clenched his wand tightly in his hand. “McNair! Yaxley! Help our friend to his room. He shall be spending some time with us and we want him to be comfortable, no?”_

_The two Death Eaters that had been addressed rushed forward. Potter was still conscious, but his body refused to cooperate and they were forced to drag him from the room. The Dark Lord stared after him._

_“You’ll want to help me soon enough, Harry. I guarantee that.” He twirled to face his followers. “Dismissed!”_

_The sound of rustling fabric filled the hall as everyone made to head out to the apparition point. Severus had just reached the door when he was called back. “Severus.”_

_He placed himself in his chair heavily and beckoned Severus to kneel in front of him._

_“My Lord.” Severus knelt down, kissing the hem of the dark robes._

_“My dear, dear Severus.” Cold, thin fingers found their way under Severus’ chin, forcing his gaze upward. The image of the Dark Lord doing the very same thing to Potter moments ago flashed through his mind. Severus’ eyes flickered nervously to the wand being twiddled idly in the other hand._

_“You are returning to Hogwarts tonight.”_

_It wasn’t a question, but Severus felt proclaimed to answer. “Yes, My Lord.”_

_“You will see Albus Dumbledore.”_

_“Yes, My Lord.”_

_“You shall tell him of this meeting.”_

_Severus felt trepidation spread through his veins. It was no secret he was a double agent for both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord although he only passed on what he was told to. It never bode well when he was given specific instructions on what to relay._

_“If you wish, My Lord.”_

_“I do, Severus. You shall tell him I have his precious savior. Tell him I have the brat.”_

_“Yes, My Lord.” He felt the edge of his robes pull along the floor and then something was sliding over his calf._

_Nagini slithered around Severus, climbing her way to her master and placing herself around his shoulders. The Dark Lord petted her head fondly, hissing gently._

_“That is all Severus. Now go.”_

_Severus nodded, kissed the hem of his robes once more, and backed away from the Dark Lord. He turned to go, shivering from the feel of Nagini’s cold scales over him. Almost there…  
“Severus.”_

_He turned back around. He was still petting the giant snake, one long spindly finger on her head._

_“You will not be coming back.”_

_Dread pooled in Severus’ stomach. “My Lord?”_

_“You will relay my message to the old fool and his Order. You are not to come back to me until I send word. Ignore my summons until then. We are moving tonight and you will not know our new location. Dumbledore will have to wait until I get what I want.”_

_Severus was sure his voice was shaking when he spoke. “Of course, My Lord. As you see fit.”_

_“You are a liability to me, Severus. Crucio!”_

_._

_._

_._

“He deemed me a hazard at that moment. The Dark Lord explained to me that my uses outweighed whatever threat I posed to him. He has yet to send for me.” 

Severus didn’t expect Lailie to say anything, and he didn’t want her to speak just yet. He wanted a bit of silence.  Lailie understood and granted him his request. Instead, she took to trying to wake Harry up. 

When his eyes opened this time, Severus was prepared. Harry began to thrash, fighting off an invisible enemy. Severus held his arms down again as Harry yelled.

“Please! Help me! Get him out! Please!”

Severus held on tighter, confused as to what the boy was upset about this time around. “Potter. Potter, stop it! Harry!” 

The boy stopped moving for a minute and just laid there, his eyes darting around him. 

“Wha-…where…please, help me…” 

He was somewhat coherent, and Severus wondered if Harry knew anything about the Horcrux. He gave Harry a small shake. “Look at me.” 

Wet emerald met obsidian.

“Do you know what’s happening to you?” He wasn’t being specific or very sensitive but Severus didn’t really know how to broach the subject.

Harry nodded, his face scrunching up as more tears leaked out the corners. His voice came out as barely a whisper. “He’s here, he’s in me. Please…” another sob tore through his body. 

Severus felt a pull in his chest at hearing Harry. He might not know anything about the Horcrux, but he obviously felt it. 

Severus gave him another shake. “Look at me, Potter, look at me.” Harry’s water covered eyes snapped to face him. His face was clouded in pain and Severus could see a phantom redness lurking in their depths. “We’re going to help you.”

Severus turned to glance at Lailie, hoping that she would take over. She nodded at him and reached out to touch Harry’s shoulder. He flinched at the contact but Lailie ignored the movement. 

“Harry, my name’s Lailie. Albus Dumbledore asked me to come. We’re going to help you.”

Harry’s eyes darted nervously between her and Severus. A small sob escaped and Lailie brushed away a runaway tear. “Alright? It’s going to be ok.” 

Harry’s gaze darted to the door. Severus’ caught a glint of panic build in his eyes as Harry realized he wasn’t in the small room. He began to thrash again and Severus returned his grip to the boy’s shoulders.

“Calm down, Harry. We’re going to help you.” soothed Lailie. 

_“_ Please…It’s not safe out here.”

“What’s not safe Harry?”

“He’ll find me here.”

“Who’ll find you?” Lailie and Severus exchanged a glance. 

“Please… “ Harry’s voice seemed to fade. He inhaled deeply, sounding as if he didn’t have enough air and when he exhaled, it came out as a white mist. Severus noticed Lailie’s breath and his own were coming out in the same way. Then Severus felt the cold. 

Frigid, biting cold was crawling its way up his skin, into his bones and by the way Lailie was rubbing at her arms, she felt it too. 

“Please…” muttered Harry. Severus looked down at him. Harry’s teeth were chattering and his body was shaking slightly. 

“What’s going on?” Severus asked, his own teeth beginning to chatter. 

Lailie tried to shrug as a shiver forced its way through her body. “I don’t know.”

Harry’s eyes had once again closed, but he seemed to still be with them. He mumbled incoherently under his breath. “ _He’s coming…not safe…coming…_ ” 

.

.

.


	13. Acta Est Fabula

_Two chapters in one day?? Did she really just do that?? Yup, I did_ _:) You can direct your thanks at _ thedeejay _, one of my awesome betas who convinced me that, even though this was relatively short, it should still be posted. So here’s a treat for all of you! Maybe I’ll decide to make it a triple, what’d’ya say?_

** Acta Est Fabula **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_What’s coming?_ Severus wondered. He looked around. The room was just as distorted as it had been when they arrived. He shivered. The cold had come on so suddenly. 

“Severus.” 

Severus looked at Lailie. She had stopped rubbing her arms and was now rubbing Harry’s like she had earlier. “Give me your cloak.” 

Potter’s teeth were chattering harder now, his body shivering to an almost violent extent. His lips held a purplish hue. Severus took off his outer robe and covered the boy with it. Potter was oblivious to this as he continued to mumble incomprehensibly. 

“It’s freezing.” 

 

Severus found Lailie’s habit of stating the obvious thoroughly annoying.

 

“Where is the cold coming from? The Horcrux, do you think?”

 

Severus shrugged. He did not know and he did not care. He just wanted to get away from this dratted place and he said so. “Just explain to Potter about the potion and let’s go.”   

 

Lailie seemed flustered by his dismissive attitude. A spark of fury shot through Severus and he snapped at her. “Don’t just sit there. Get on with it!”

 

Lailie looked like she had just been slapped. The anger passed through Severus and he suddenly felt horrible.

_Where did that come from?_

 

“I’m—I apologize. I don’t know where that came from.” 

 

Lailie looked subdue, but she nodded none the less. “It’s the Horcrux. If you get to close to it, it can influence you, cause you to act a certain way. It can even possess you.”

 

“You’re close to the boy as well. Why aren’t you acting out?” 

“I don’t mean close ‘physically’. You’ve put so much into this relationship—“ Severus wanted to cut her off. He and Potter certainly did _not_ have a _relationship_ “—that you’ve become close to Harry emotionally.” Seeing the way Severus was looking at her she added “It doesn’t have to be a positive relationship. As long as you have that much invested, the Horcrux in him can, and will, affect you.” 

 

_All the more reason to get rid of it._ “Still, I apologize for my behavior. You’ve done nothing to deserve it.” 

 

Lailie just gave him a small smile. “We probably _should_ get this done quickly. I’m not sure we have much longer. If you’re reacting to the Horcrux, we’re running out of time.” 

 

Severus did not want to ask what she meant by ‘running out of time’. Lailie was already leaning over Harry, talking to him softly. He didn’t listen to the explanation she was giving him; instead he studied his surroundings more closely. Glancing around, the fog seemed to settle on top of them. He raised his hand to swipe at it. Severus did not think there was anything colder than the death rattle of a Dementor, but this soft icy mist surpassed that. 

 

The fog was right in front of his face and Severus tried to see passed it. In the distance, the vapor sparkled darkly. As he studied it, the mist seemed to come closer and suddenly Severus wasn’t sure it was just a fog.

 

“Lailie.” Severus hissed quietly. 

 

She ignored him and continued talking to Harry. Severus said her name with more force. “ _Lailie_.”

 

“What?” She looked at him and turned to follow his gaze. Her eyes widened and she let out a curse. “Get in the cupboard.” She grabbed one of Harry’s arms and began to pull him up. 

 

“What?” Severus asked as he knelt down to help.

“The cupboard.” She struggled to get Harry into a standing position and tilted her head in the direction of the small door as she slung his arm over her shoulders. “You heard Harry before. It’s safe there.” 

 

Severus pulled Harry’s other arm over his shoulders and they began to move forward, slowly and awkwardly. Harry hung limply between them. “Are you sure?”

 

“If Harry was sure about it, so am I. He was safe in there, we will be too.” grunted Lailie as they shuffled along. She glanced behind her. The darkened fog was steadily advancing towards them. She tried to move faster but Harry’s dead weight was too much for her regardless of how little he weighed. 

 

Severus noticed and told her to stop.

“We can’t, we have to get in that room _now_.” 

 

He nodded. “I know. Give him to me.” He un-slung Harry’s arm from around her shoulders and slipped an arm under his knees, picking him up. Harry moaned as Severus began moving quickly. 

 

“We’re almost there.” Severus didn’t know if he was reassuring himself or the boy. Severus did not remember the door being so far away. In fact, he was under the impression that they had been right beside it. 

_What in Merlin’s name is going on here?_ He thought frenetically. 

 

Lailie was a few steps ahead of him, running to get the door open. “Come on, Severus!” Holding Harry in his arms prevented Severus from flat out running but, as he glanced behind him and saw the black vapor almost upon them, he tried as hard as he could, sprinting the last few feet.

 

Lailie reached the door and threw it open. Severus could see her lips moving as she chanted something. He was almost there. She was urging him forward, frantically. There! He ran passed her through the doorway. His foot caught on something and Severus felt himself falling. Harry went flying out of his arms and Severus found himself floundering to catch himself before he hit the floor. He felt a familiar sharp tug in his stomach. He put his hands out in front of him as the floor rushed up to greet him. Once again, Severus found himself falling through something solid. 

.

.

.

_Acta est fibula- The drama has been acted out._


	14. Waiting for the Storm to Pass

Waiting For the Storm to Pass

.

.

.

It took Severus several minutes to regain consciousness, and when he did he realized he was back in the Infirmary, sprawled across the body of his dead enemy’s son. He hastily straightened up, planting his feet steadily on the ground. Lailie was across from him, just getting to her feet as well. A noise from the side brought his head spinning around.

“Are you both alright?”

Severus kept quiet and allowed Lailie to answer Poppy.

“We’re fine.” Lailie nodded at her and directed her gaze to the headmaster. “You should give him the potion now, Albus. It’d be best to finish with this business quickly.”

“Did everything go alright? You spoke to Harry?”

Remus swung his head to look at her. As soon as Severus had stood up, Remus had replaced him at the bedside, holding onto Harry’s hand like it was a lifeline. He waited anxiously for Lailie to answer.

“We did.”

Remus’ eyes lit up. “How is he? Did he say anything?”

Lailie glanced at Severus, but he refused to meet her gaze. All he wanted right now was some peace and quiet, and not to listening to the werewolf whine on and on about his precious pup.

He’d let Lailie answer all the questions. After all, Severus hardly understood what had just happened. The only use he could be would be to tell Lupin just how horrible the boy looked, how much pain he apparently was in and somehow, Severus doubted that would go over well.

“If I may be excused.” He had addressed the headmaster, but Severus didn’t wait for an answer. He turned on his heel and, black robes fluttering behind him, he left the hospital wing.

He had just turned into the corridor when he heard Albus call to him. “Severus. If you’d be so kind, meet me in my office when you have a moment?”

_Damn it._ It wasn’t a request, it was an order. Why couldn’t the old codger leave him alone? He had made the potion, gone with the damn healer or whatever she was, and now all Severus wanted was to forget it all.

“Of course, Headmaster.”

.

.

.

The spiral staircase ascended slowly and Severus willed it to go even slower. Reaching the top, he knocked once. Dumbledore’s invitation to enter was muffled by the thick wooden door.

“You wanted to see me, Albus?”

“Yes, Severus. Come sit down. Lemon drop?” He motioned to an armchair in front of his desk and held out a tray of the brightly colored candies.

Severus sneered. “No, thank you.” How anyone could eat something made of pure sugar, he’d never understand. He lowered himself onto the soft cushions, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. “What did you want, Albus?” His tone was snappish.

“My dear boy, what has gotten you all wound up?”

Severus stared at him incredulously. Could the old man be that daft?

“My soul has just spent the better part of an hour in that arrogant brat’s mind. Alongside that damned Horcrux.”

Severus rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes. Albus watched him; blue eyes twinkling.

“I take it you did not enjoy the experience?”

“Was I supposed to?”

“I had thought, being an Occlumens, you might appreciate the art of jumping souls.”

“Is that what you call it? _Jumping souls?_ ”

“There is no official name for it, but that is the main idea.”

“Yes, well, I’d be happy to never do it again. I value having _my_ soul in _my_ body.”

“Very well, Severus.” Albus let out a soft chuckle.

Silence fell for a few moments. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Was there a reason you wished to see me? Or did you just fancy a chat?”

“You’ll find that chatting can be good for you, Severus but no, that is not why I called you.” He pushed his chair back and stood up, heading to stand next to the window. He clasped his hands behind his back and gazed out over the grounds. “I will be leaving tonight.”

“ _Leaving_?” Severus stood up. How could the headmaster leave at a time like this? “To where?”

“There is something I must retrieve. I shall not be gone long.”

“ _Now_ , Albus?” asked Severus disbelievingly. “You really think this is the time for you to disappear again? What about Potter?” He moved to stand next to the old man, furrowing his eyebrows.

“The potion will give us a few more hours. I should have returned by then.” He paused. “I believe I have found the location of another Horcrux.”

“ _Another_ Horcrux?”

“Yes. I once told you of a ring.” Memories flickered in Severus’ mind. “One that belonged to Voldemort’s mother.”

“Yes, but wherever it is, it must be drenched in charms and enchantments. An excruciating death surely awaits anyone who claims it.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Then it’s a good thing I have no intention of wearing it.” He pulled out his wand and wordlessly summoned the Sword of Gryffindor to his hand.

“Albus!”

“Severus, this must be done.”

“Then let me do it.”

“I need you here, Severus.”

“For what purpose?”

“I need you to watch Harry until I get back. He will be safe with you.”

Severus snorted. “That is what you need me for? To babysit your precious savior?”

Albus looked at him, eyes piercing. “You will put aside your anger, Severus. I trust you.”

“You throw away your trust too easily, old man.”

.

.

.

With Albus gone, Severus found himself spending most of his time in the Headmaster’s office, nervously awaiting Albus’ return. Severus had stayed in the Infirmary long enough to watch Poppy give Potter the binding potion, but once the boy started whimpering in pain, he left.

Severus found a stock of Lemon Drops hidden away in one of the cabinets as he searched for something to soothe his nerves. Trust Albus not to have any alcohol in his office, just those stupid candies. He was sorely tempted to fire-call the kitchens for something to drink. Sighing heavily, Severus paced back and forth, leaving a trail in the carpet.

Too tired to head down to his own chambers, Severus plopped himself down in an armchair across from the fireplace. While his own hard leatherback wingchair was a personal favorite, Severus was not opposed to sinking into soft plush cushions every once in a while. He stared into the fire, its orange and red flames captivating him.

Why did the Headmaster need to take care of this tonight of all nights? Why was it so important that he could not wait until Potter’s recovery had been assured?

Severus’ thoughts were filled with the boy in the Hospital Wing. The binding potion would be taking effect in those moments, leaving Potter powerless. He would not have the strength, nor the willpower to resist and the Horcrux would take over. He shuddered at the thought. He could really use that drink…

Leaning forward towards the fire, Severus grabbed a handful of floo-powder from a canister resting on the floor. The flames turned green before Severus had thrown the powder, startling him. Poppy’s face floated in the fire.

“Severus? Is that you?” Her voice held a hint of unease. Severus knelt down onto the warm stones.

“Yes, Poppy.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I tried you in your rooms, but you weren’t there.”

“Obviously I’m in the Headmaster’s office.”

“So I realized.” Poppy scowled at him.

“What do you need, Madam?”

“It’s Mr. Potter.” _Of course it is._ “Something’s gone wrong.”

“With the potion?”

“I don’t know.” Her face was etched with worry and while Severus had seen that expression plenty of times, it unnerved him now. “Can you come down?”

“Where is Lailie?”

“She’s gone already. Please, Severus…”

He nodded. “I’m coming.”

Poppy’s face disappeared from the fire. The flames didn’t have time to return to their normal color before Severus was throwing in the powder in his hand and stepping into the fire.

.

.

.

_**flashback**_

Once again, Harry wasn’t sure what was going on. The last thing he remembered was that woman, Lailie, telling him about the binding potion. She had said it would be painful, but Harry didn’t care.

She had explained that the potion would speed up whatever was happening to him and would help them to be able to remove the Horcrux. He didn’t know what a Horcrux was, but he knew it was hurting him. He remembered agreeing to take the potion and being pulled and jostled before darkness enveloped him.

And now, he could feel himself being pulled back to consciousness. Someone was calling his name.

“ _Harry…”_

He must have made some sound in response for the next thing he knew, people were muttering something about a potion for him. His mouth was pulled open and a vial’s cold rim was placed against his mouth. Harry could feel a burning liquid rush in and fill his mouth. He knew he should swallow, but something was telling him not to. He gagged. Someone placed a hand over his mouth and his nose was pinched closed even as another hand gently massaged his throat. Reflexes took over and the liquid burned its way down his throat.

He could hear distant voices, but he couldn’t understand them. They were like white noise to him in this befuddled state.

“ _The potion will start to work immediately. There’s no telling how quickly the Horcrux will take over, although Albus seemed to think it would be at least a few hours.”_

“ _I can’t believe he just left.”_

“ _He would not have gone if it wasn’t important, Remus.”_

“ _I know Poppy, but still—Severus, where are you going?”_

“ _I do not wish to stick around for this. I’ve seen enough.”_

There was a rustling sound and the sound of a door opening. The hinges creaked as they were shut again.

“ _I must go too.”_ Through the haze he was in, Harry recognized that voice. _“There are some things I need to take care of.”_

“ _Thank you, Healer Dalton.”_

“ _You’re welcome, and its ‘Lailie’.”_

There was more rustling, then a ‘whooshing’ noise.

A surge of pain rushed through Harry and he whimpered. Someone brushed the hair back off his face. A cool palm was placed against his forehead and when they spoke, Harry could feel the vibrations.

“ _He’s warm.”_

“ _Can you give him anything?”_

“ _If the binding potion has taken effect, then anything I give him will be useless.”_

In his foggy mind, Harry didn’t register the heat. The warmth was a blessed relief from the freezing cold temperatures he had been in before, and he was comfortable in it.

“ _I’m not worried just yet. It might just be a side effect.”_

The hand holding Harry’s squeezed tightly, and began whispering reassurances in his ear. But Harry wasn’t worried. Something in him told him that it would end. He would be fine soon.

.

.

.


	15. Tempus Fugit

Tempus Fugit

.

.

.

How wrong he had been.

.

.

Harry didn’t know when, but the pain had forced him into unconsciousness at some point and when he came to, he was in absolute agony.

It took a moment or two for the pain to register, but once it did, it was overwhelming. He couldn’t even scream. His whole body felt like it was being ripped apart. Muscle being torn from bone, skin being separated, ligaments aching…it was all so intense. And he was so hot. Something cool was being pressed into his burning skin and Harry moaned.

.

“Harry, can you hear me?”

He moaned again. Someone besides him cursed. “He’s getting worse, Poppy.”

Hands were touching him, activating pain sensors in his skin. He tried to move away from them. The hands were removed and another cold cloth was placed under his neck.

“I don’t know what to do. His fever isn’t coming down.”

“There has to be something, Poppy. Is it from the potion?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never used it before.” Her voice sounded panicked.

.

Harry felt his stomach twist. His face must have turned green because the next thing he knew he was being rolled over onto his side as he heaved. Having had nothing in his stomach, nothing came out but his body rebelled violently. Somehow Harry’s hands found their way around his middle and he held tightly as the dry heaves jostled his aching body. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

It seemed like it would never end, but it did and Harry felt a hand rubbing circles on his back. He was drifting again.

“I’m calling Severus.”

.

.

.

“Thank god you’re here.”

Severus emerged from the emerald flames and strode forward into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey moved towards him. “What is it?”

“Harry. Something’s wrong. He became warm a few minutes after we administered the potion, but the fever spiked and I can’t get it to come back down.” Poppy wrung her hands nervously.

“How high is it?”

“We managed to bring it down to 102, but it’s getting higher.”

Severus moved towards the bed where Remus sat, continuously patting the boy’s flushed skin with a cool cloth. He didn’t need to touch Harry to see that Poppy was right. Not only was his skin flushed, but it was covered in with a sheen of sweat. The heat radiated off his body.

Harry’s shirt had been opened so that the cloth had access to more skin and Severus could see his torso slick with sweat and water. His chest rose and fell quickly and Severus placed a hand over Harry’s heart, feeling the whole ribcage vibrate with the force of its contractions. He placed two fingers against the boy’s neck; his pulse was racing.

At Severus’ touch, Harry turned his head to the side, moaning slightly.

“It hurts.” Remus spoke from his place on the bed next to Severus. “When you touch him, it hurts him.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Severus pulled open one of Harry’s eyelids. Red was visible around the edges of his bloodshot eyes. “The potion is working.”

“What about the fever, Severus?” He turned to look at Poppy. “Potions won’t work on him now that his powers are bound.”

“The fever is unusual, but it’s not uncommon. Keep him cool, sponge him. If the fever reaches 104, summon me. Right now, I’d say we have more to worry about Albus not being here when the Horcrux takes over.”

“I thought he explained to you what needs to be done when that happens…”

“I don’t know about you, Lupin, but I don’t fancy having a pseudo-Voldemort to deal with on my own.”

“I would think you’d be perfectly fine." Remus shot back roughly. "He’s your master after all.” Poppy gasped. Severus narrowed his eyes and glared.

“I—I—“ Remus floundered for something to say.

“I’ll chalk that up to the Horcrux’s influence on you and pretend I didn’t hear that, wolf.” His tone was icy. Twirling on his heel, robes fluttering around him, Severus headed to the fireplace.

Stepping into the flames once more, he heard Remus ask “What does he mean? Horcrux’s influence?”

.

.

.

_That damned mutt._ _I could_ really _use that drink right about now._

Severus slammed open the office doors and strode in, closing them violently behind him. Stepping further into the room, a figure slumped over the desk came into view. It took Severus a second to recognize the shock of dazzling white hair but when he did, he rushed forward.

.

“Albus!”

“Severus.” His voice was no louder than a whisper. He leaned heavily on the desk and held a hand out for Severus when he approached. Severus grabbed the hand and immediately let go when Albus cried out in pain.

“What is it? What’s happened?” Severus caught a glimpse of metal on the desk. The golden ring lay shattered on the blotter. He looked at Albus’ arm and saw the blackened mass. He pointed his wand at it and the remnants glowed a deadly red. He had been right-- the ring was cursed. He glanced at the mottled flesh again. _He didn’t—_

_.  
_

“Albus, tell me you didn’t…Albus!”

The old man began to droop to the floor, all energy spent.

“Please, Severus.” Albus’ breath came in quick pants. His face was scrunched in pain, the skin around his mouth white.

_Shit!_ Severus grabbed him under the arms, hoisting him up and practically carrying him to the chair. Albus’ eyes were closed and Severus cursed again while feeling for a pulse. It was there but was weak and thready. He stood quickly, already thinking what to do. “I’ll be back. Hold on, Albus.”

_Just hold on…_

.

.

.

It took Severus two minutes to find the potion in his cabinet. He grabbed the vial, knocking over several others in his haste, and ran back to the fireplace. Once back in the Headmasters office, Severus hurried over to Albus. He sagged sideways in the thronelike chair behind the desk, semiconscious. Severus conjured a goblet, pouring the contents of the vial into it and held it to his mouth.

“Drink it, Albus. Come on, drink it!”

Dumbledore’s right hand dangled over the side of the chair, blackened and burned. Severus began to mutter under his breath and pointing his wand at the wrist of the hand, using his other to continue pouring the goblet full of thick golden potion down Dumbledore’s throat.

“Come on, old man…”

After a moment or two, Albus’ eyelids fluttered and opened.

“Why,” said Severus, without preamble, “ _why_ did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that. Why even touch it?”

Dumbledore grimaced. “I…was a fool. Sorely tempted…”

“Tempted by what?” Upon receiving no answer, Severus continued with his furious chastisement. “It’s a miracle you managed to return here! That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being—“

Dumbledore raised his blackened, useless hand, and examined it with the expression of one being shown an interesting curio.

“You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?”

Dumbledore’s tone was conversational; he might have been asking for a weather forecast.

Hesitating a moment, Severus furrowed his eyebrows at the old man. “I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually; it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time.”

Dumbledore smiled. The news that he had less than a year to live seemed a matter of little or no concern to him.

“I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus.”

“If I had only come a little earlier, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time.”

Severus glanced at the broken ring and the sword that lay on the floor besides the desk. “Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?”

“Something like that…I was delirious, no doubt…” said Albus. With an effort he straightened himself in his chair. “Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward.” Severus looked at him, perplexed. “I refer to the situation we are now dealing with.”

“With Potter?”

Albus nodded. “The soul in a Horcrux is not like a regular soul. If I were to run you through with a sword, your soul would not be harmed. If a Horcrux is destroyed, the soul which resides in it is destroyed as well. In order to destroy the piece of Voldemort’s soul,” he looked at Severus gravely, “Harry must die. At this very moment, the piece of soul is taking over Harry’s body, suppressing the boy’s soul. Two souls cannot inhabit one body, and when Voldemort’s has taken over completely, Harry will be forced out. At that point, before Harry’s soul is out, we will remove Voldemort’s soul and place it in a different vessel.”

“That’s all well and good, Albus, but you can’t just remove someone’s soul. Otherwise we would not be in this predicament.”

“You cannot remove a soul, but, as you’ve learned, two can be combined for a short period of time at least.”

.

.

.

_Tempus fugit=time flies_


End file.
